365 Hari, 12 Bulan, 1 Tahun
by Saya Sendiri
Summary: Selama 365 hari, 12 bulan dalam 1 tahun, Ichigo dan Rukia memulai kehidupan baru mereka di SMA / Tak ada kerjaan, Ichigo menerima tawaran klub pecinta alam untuk membantu mereka menanam bungan di belakang sekolah, Rukia yang juga merasa bosan dengan hari damainya pun mengikuti Ichigo /Monday, April 22nd 2013 - Flowers and Wallpaper [warning inside]
1. April 9th 2013, First Meeting

**365 Hari, 12 Bulan, 1 Tahun**

**Disclaimer : Bleach © Tite Kubo**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Friendship, Romance**

**Warning : OOC, Typo(s)?, AU, GaJe, Abal**

_**Don't Like, Don't Read, so…**_

_**Enjoy it!**_

.

.

.

**_Tuesday_**

**_April 9_****_th_****_ 2013_**

.

#First meeting#

.

.

Seorang gadis berambut hitam pekat dengan tubuh mungil menghentikan langkahnya di depan pintu gerbang sekolah. Ia bukannya tak mau masuk, hanya saja gerbang itu sudah ditutup. Sebenarnya, bukan hal sulit baginya untuk meminta _security_ membukakan gerbang itu untuknya, hanya saja, ia terlalu mau untuk meminta tolong. Dan masalah lainnya adalah, tak ada _security_ di pos pengaman.

Ini salahnya, sepenuhnya salahnya. Hari ini tanggal 9 April, artinya sudah 9 hari berlalu sejak hari pertama sekolahnya memulai tahun pelajaran baru. Dan sialnya, selama 9 hari itu, dia harus berdiam diri di dalam kamarnya karena selaput lendir hidungnya yang lemah, membuatnya dapat dengan mudah terserang alergi serbuk bunga.

Yah... Alergi serbuk bunga. Sekarang masih bulan April, masih awal musim semi dan itu artinya akan banyak bunga-bunga yang bermekaran, menampilkan pesona indah mereka. Memekarkan kelopak bunga mereka dengan malu-malu ketika rumah musim mereka telah tiba. Dan angin musim dingin yang masih terasa membuat serbuk-serbuk sari yang tertempel di benang sari bunga itu melayang terbawa arus angin.

"Hacchiiih...~" akhirnya gadis itu bersin juga setelah sedari tadi menahan rasa gatal di hidungnya.

"Lho... kenapa kau masih di luar?" Gadis itu mengangkat kepalanya saat tangannya berusaha merogoh saku roknya untuk mengambil sapu tangan dan mendapati seorang laki-laki berambut jeruk menatapnya dari balik pintu gerbang.

"_Ah... gomenasai_," gadis itu berujar dengan suara berat sambil menunduk dalam, lalu kembali mengangkat tubuhnya. "_Saya murid baru dan saya baru sembuh dari sakit jadi..._" belum selesai gadis itu memberikan alasan keberadaan dirinya di luar, sang laki-laki berambut jeruk itu bergerak perlahan menuju kunci gerbang.

Krak...

Gadis bertubuh mungil itu menurunkan sebelah alisnya. Bingung. Kenapa laki-laki berambut jeruk itu membukakan gemboknya? Seharusnya –normalnya- dia akan mengejek orang yang datang terlambat seperti gadis ini.

"Masuklah," kata laki-laki itu datar. Laki-laki itu memiringkan kepalanya, memberi isyarat untuk sang gadis agar melangkahkan kaki memasuki gerbang sekolah. Dengan wajah bingung, gadis itu melangkahkan kakinya dan memasuki pintu gerbang tanpa masalah.

"_A... Arigatou_," lirih gadis itu dengan suara beratnya –yang disebabkan gara-gara alergi menyebalkan itu.

"Yo... _Douita_," jawab laki-laki itu pelan. Setelah sang gadis menghentikan langkahnya beberapa langkah di belakang sang lelaki, si rambut jeruk mulai bergerak untuk menutup pintu gerbang.

Selesai mengunci pintu gerbang, si rambut jeruk berbalik dan menatap gadis mungil yang kini sedang tertunduk malu.

"Kenapa diam saja?" tanyanya. Gadis itu mengangkat kepalanya kaget.

"A... Ano... bi.. bisakan _senpai_ mengantarkan saya keliling se.. sekolah? Sa... saya masih kelas 1 dan belum pernah masuk sekolah," kata gadis itu malu-malu, untunglah suaranya tak seberat tadi –sekarang mendekati normal.

"Hei... jangan memanggilku _senpai_, kau bilang kau masih kelas 1 dan aku juga begitu. Kita murid baru di SMA ini. Aku Kurosaki Ichigo, salam kenal!" laki-laki bernama Ichigo itu tertawa renyah sambil menjulurkan tangannya. Gadis mungil itu menatap wajah si Kurosaki, lalu dengan malu-malu menyambut uluran tangannya.

"Ku... Kuchiki Rukia, salam kenal," sahut si gadis yang ternyata bernama Rukia. semburat merah perlahan menghiasi pipi Rukia, entah mengapa ia senang ketika laki-laki ini menyapanya.

"Oh.. Rukia, nama yang bagus. Aku suka, boleh kupanggil Rukia?" tanya Ichigo dengan sebuah senyuman yang membuat wajah Rukia bertambah memerah.

"Te... terima kasih. Dan... yah.. tak apa-apa kau memanggilku seperti itu, Kurosaki-_kun_," kata Rukia membalas senyuman Ichigo.

"Panggil aku Ichigo. Cukup dengan panggilan itu," kata Ichigo.

"Baiklah... Ichigo," Rukia mulai terbiasa dengan sikap blak-blakan laki-laki ini. Dan oh... laki-laki ini mungkin yang akan jadi pelopor berubahnya sikap malu-malu sang Kuchiki.

Setelah berjabatan tangan sebentar, Ichigo bukannya melepas tangan mungil Rukia, ia malah menariknya hingga Rukia dengan terpaksa harus menyeret kakinya mengikuti langkah Ichigo.

"Ki... Kita mau ke mana, Ichigo?" tanya Rukia terengah sambil memegang tas sandang di tangan kirinya agar tak terjatuh.

"Melihat papan pengumuman, kau berada di kelas berapa!" Ichigo tampak bersemangat tanpa memedulikan Rukia yang masih sulit untuk menyamakan langkah kecilnya dengan langkah besar Ichigo. _Well_, jika harus jujur, sebenarnya berlari adalah hal yang mudah bagi Rukia, tapi karena tangannya yang terus digenggam oleh Ichigo membuatnya tak bisa mengatur keseimbangannya.

Tak lama setelah itu, akhirnya langkah Ichigo terhenti. Rukia berusaha mengatur napasnya yang terus menderu, dan dengan tenangnya Ichigo mengangkat tangannya tanpa kesulitan bernapas.

"Wah... kita beda kelas lho... aku di kelas 1-3 dan kau di kelas 1-1," kata Ichigo polos. Dengan kesal Rukia memukul perut Ichigo.

"Tanganku sakit," jerit Rukia tertahan. "Hacchih...~" ah... terdengar lucu sekali. Setelah marah-marah tiba-tiba bersin.

Tangan Rukia mengelus hidungnya, sedang matanya menatap tajam ke arah Ichigo.

"Hei tenanglah... jangan marah. Baiklah.. karena sudah satu minggu lebih kau tidak masuk, aku akan mengantarmu keliling sekolah," kata Ichigo sambil mengacak rambut Rukia. Rukia melenguh pelan, lihat saja, Rukia yang awalnya malu-malu mulai bersikap kasar.

"Jangan sok akrab," sahut Rukia kesal sambil merapikan rambutnya. Tapi, pada akhrinya juga ia mengikuti langkah Ichigo yang akan menuntunnya berkeliling sekolah.

...

..

...

"Ini gedung kesenian."

"Ini toilet perempuan."

"Ini gedung olahraga."

"Ini gedung..."

"Ini..."

"Ini..."

...

"Dan ini kelas 1-1," kata Ichigo di depan sebuah pintu ruangan. Rukia terdiam, lalu mengangkat kepalanya untuk melihat papan kelas, dan benar... ini kelas 1-1. Kepala Rukia menoleh ke arah Ichigo yang ada di sebelahnya. Sejujurnya, Rukia sempat tertegun ketika _baru _menyadari bahwa tubuh Ichigo sangat tinggi.

"Kau... tinggi sekali," sahut Rukia.

"Memang, nah... sekarang masuklah dan.. oh iya, kenapa kau terlambat?" tanya Ichigo.

"Aku terlambat karena bangun kesiangan, dan aku bangun kesiangan karena demam. Kau sendiri, bagaimana bisa kau ada di pos pengaman?" Rukia balik bertanya.

"Bolos dan mencuri kunci itu menyenangkan," kata Ichigo sambil nyengir. Mata Rukia terbelalak kaget dan spontan Rukia mengangkat tangannya, siap memukul Ichigo. Namun, dengan tenangnya Ichigo mengelak sambil menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Baiklah... aku pergi dulu, Ru-ki-a~" kata Ichigo dengan nada jahil. Wajah Rukia memanas ketika sadar Ichigo mengucapkan kata itu di dekat telinganya.

"_Ta... Tawake_!" teriak Rukia keras dan tetap hanya dibalas dengan cengiran oleh Ichigo.

"_Siapa di luar_?" Tubuh Ichigo seketika menegang mendengar suara itu, membuat Rukia terdiam bingung melihat tingkah Ichigo.

"Baiklah.. selamat bersenang-senang dengan kelas barumu. Dan oh.. aku senang berteman denganmu." Ichigo berlari menjauh, meninggalkan Rukia yang hanya bisa menatap punggungnya.

**Sreg!**

Tubuh Rukia tiba-tiba menegang ketika mendengar pintu di belakangnya di buka. Dengan mata terbelalak Rukia membalikkan wajahnya dengan takut-takut.

"Oh... apakah kau Kuchiki? Baguslah kau sudah masuk. Perkenalkan, aku Kurotsuchi Mayuri, guru kimiamu," kata laki-laki berambut biru itu sambil memamerkan deretan gigi kuningnya. Oh sial, bulu kuduk Rukia mulai berusaha mencabut diri melihat gurunya itu.

"_Ichigo sialan_," desis Rukia sambil menunduk.

- "_Pertemuan pertama yang menyebalkan_."

.

.

TBC

.

(A/N)

Yeay... saya malah bikin fic baru hehe... ini fic dapet ilham dari fic Rukoga Aan yg judulnya 'A sampai Z' nah... saya cuma mau bilang, fic ini kemungkinan akan setiap hari saya update sesuai judul dan tanggal hari itu. hehe... gomen (banget) buat yang menunggu fic-fic on-going saya yang membosankan yang lainnya, nanti akan saya update XD

Saya tau ini fic jelek banget. Maaf yah... maaf... dan lagi, setiap chapternya cuma berisi drabble kok... hehe... kalo udah eneg baca chapter ini, besok gk usah diterusin bacanya. Ehe,... saya akan update malem2 lho XD

Terima kasih sudah membaca mina :D


	2. April 10th 2013, Punishment

**365 Hari, 12 Bulan, 1 Tahun**

**Disclaimer : Bleach © Tite Kubo**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Friendship, Romance, Humor**

**Warning : OOC, Typo(s)?, AU, GaJe, Abal**

**Untuk kakak-kakak yang sudah RnR di chapter sebelumnya saya sangat berterima kasih. Ya :D lalu, balesan untuk anonymous reviewer a.k.a Don Kanonji LiveShow udah saya balas lewat review. Kalo kakak mau tau balesannya, silahkan buka review fic ini.**

**Dan untuk kakak 'Guest': hehe... maaf kemarin saya gk bisa update kak. Makasih dah RnR :D**

**.**

**. **

_**Don't Like, Don't Read, so…**_

_**Enjoy it!**_

.

.

.

**_Wednesday_**

**_April 10_****_th_****_ 2013_**

.

#Punishment#

.

.

Rukia mempercepat langkahnya. Benar-benar sial. Kenapa hal ini harus terjadi padanya? Kemarin dia sudah kena sial gara-gara guru kimianya yang mengerikan itu menyuruhnya membersihkan laboratorium kimia karena terlambat. Dan sekarang, dia harus berlari dengan kecepatan penuh karena bangun kesiangan. Yeah, kesiangan. Lagi-lagi dia bangun kesiangan gara-gara semalam tidak bisa tidur nyenyak. Dia tidak bisa tidur nyenyak karena hidung sialannya yang terus saja bereaksi saat tertempeli serbuk bunga.

"GHAH..." Rukia berteriak frustasi. Sekolahnya sudah tidak jauh lagi, tapi jarum jam di jam tangannya sama sekali tidak mau berhenti barang sedetik.

Bagus... tinggal beberapa langkah cepat lagi, ia dapat memasuki gerbang itu dan...

BRAK!

Rukia terlambat. Pintu itu sudah ditutup oleh sang penjaga pos pengaman, seorang lelaki berbadan tegap yang hanya bisa tertawa mengejek padanya.

Rukia mengumpat, lalu menghentakkan kakinya kuat. Oh.. adakah keajaiban yang bisa membuatnya masuk ke dalam pintu gerbang itu tanpa melempar kepala si penjaga pos dengan batu? Cheh... tiba-tiba Rukia teringat akan si rambut jeruk, Kurosaki Ichigo. Tidak tidak... Rukia tidak akan berharap si rambut jeruk bodoh itu akan membantunya masuk lagi hari ini.

Sudah cukup. Rukia yakin jika berhubungan dengan Ichigo, akan banyak kesialan menimpanya. Kemarin dia sudah cukup tersiksa, jangan sampai hari ini dia jadi tersiksa lagi. _Well_, sebenarnya Rukia merasa aneh kenapa ia bisa dengan cepat akrab dengan si Kurosaki dalam waktu singkat. Ehem... mungkin kata akrab perlu digarisbawahi mengingat mereka yang hanya berinteraksi sebentar –bahkan didominasi dengan saling pukul.

"HOI... APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN? Hoi..." Rukia tersentak ketika mendengarkan teriakan penuh emosi itu dari balik gerbang sekolah. Dan langsung saja Rukia membulatkan matanya melihat penjaga pos yang tadi mengabaikannya tengah berlari mengejar... Ichigo? Apa yang laki-laki itu lakukan sekarang?

"BERHENTI BOCAH!" sang penjaga pos menjerit kesal. "KEMBALIKAN KUNCI GERBANG ITU!" Ah... ternyata bocah itu mencuri kunci gerbang lagi?

Srak! Rukia terlonjak kaget dan hampir tertawa keras melihat Ichigo yang tiba-tiba jatuh tersungkur dengan posisi wajah yang pertama kali mencium tanah. Dan tentu saja, kesempatan itu digunakan sang penjaga pos untuk mengunci gerakan Ichigo, lalu merebut kunci gerbang yang _sempat_ terlindungi di tangan Ichigo.

"Lepaskan aku, Ginjou!" teriak Ichigo kesal. Penjaga pos yang ternyata bernama Ginjou itu menekan tengkuk Ichigo sambil tersenyum menyeringai.

"Bocah sialan. Kau harus kuhukum. Baiklah... tanganmu akan... ugh..." Ginjou merogoh saku celananya dan mengeluarkan sebuah tali. Hal itu sebenarnya membuat Rukia terbelalak kaget, hebat sekali penjaga pos itu, mengeluarkan tali seakan-akan saku celananya adalah kantong ajaib Doraemon. Yah... sebenarnya itu biasa saja, hanya merasa aneh, untuk apa seorang penjaga pos membawa tali?

"Ku..ikat," kata Ginjou akhirnya setelah mengikat tangan Ichigo. Agak sulit untuk mengikat tangan anak itu ketika ia meronta.

"Kubilang lepaskan!" kembali Ichigo meronta dan hanya dibalas dengan tepukan di kepalanya oleh Ginjou.

"Berisik, bocah!" sahut Ginjou datar.

"Uargh... woi... jangan duduki punggungku!" jengkel Ichigo. Rukia terkekeh ketika melihat Ginjou dengan santainya menduduki punggung Ichigo. Rukia dapat melihat tangan Ginjou memainkan kunci gerbang yang tadi direbut Ichigo.

"Sudah kubilang berisik, bocah! Kau murid baru dan sudah berani mencuri kunci gerbang sekolah. Kau sendiri tahu bahwa kau akan kuhukum, bukan?" sahut Ginjou santai. Ichigo hanya berdecih.

"Hoi... perempuan!" Rukia tersentak ketika Ginjou mengangkat kepala dan menatapnya.

"I... Iya, A... Anda memanggil saya?" tanya Rukia kikuk sambil celingukan, sedang jarinya menunjuk ke arah dirinya sendiri.

"Iya kau... nah... buka pintu gerbang dari luar. Tanganmu cukup untuk melawati celah pagar itu dan membukanya!" kata Ginjou malas sambil melambungkan kunci di tangannya. Rukia panik melihat kunci yang melambung tinggi bahkan sampai melewati gerbang pagar yang tinggi itu. Tangan Rukia mulai bergerak kasar di udara, berusaha mencari tempat yang pas untuk manangkap kunci itu.

"Ha... Hacchhiiih...~" Rukia bersin ketika angin berhembus dan...

PLAK!

"AAAUUUU!" teriak Rukia keras ketika ia merasakan sebuah benda kecil menghantam kepalanya. Rukia langsung tertunduk sambil memegangi kepalanya, berusaha meredam perasaan nyeri yang perlahan menjalar di kepalanya.

"Rukia bodoh! Cepat buka pintu itu dan masuk, aku tidak mau dihukum sendirian!" teriak Ichigo keras. Rukia mengangkat kepalanya dan menukikkan matanya ke arah Ichigo.

"Aku tahu, _tawake_!" jerit Rukia kesal.

...

..

...

Rukia menggigit bibirnya kesal. Kenapa ia harus mendapatkan sial lagi hari ini? Sudah cukup kemarin dia dihukum, jangan lagi hari ini. Menyebalkan, ini hukuman yang menyebalkan. Lebih baik hukuman yang ia dapatkan kemarin daripada hari ini.

"Argh..." Rukia berteriak frustasi di depan cermin dengan tinggi 2 meter di depannya. Oh melihat sosoknya sekarang saja sudah membuatnya ingin bunuh diri.

"RUKIA! CEPAT KELUAR BODOH!" teriak Ichigo dari balik pintu ruangan tempat Rukia berada sekarang. Rukia menghentakkan kepalanya kuat ke arah pintu.

"Berisik, _tawake_!" kesal Rukia. Dengan kasar Rukia mengambil 2 buah pom-pom di atas kursi di belakangnya, lalu menghentakkan kakinya kuat menuju pintu.

Brak! Rukia membanting pintu itu ke arah luar, namun, entah mengapa ia merasa bantingan pintunya seperti ada yang menghalangi. Dengan wajah polos Rukia melihat _sesuatu_ yang menghalangi bantingannya dan...

"Ichigo?" sahut Rukia kikuk saat melihat ternyata Ichigolah yang menghalanginya. Ichigo berada tepat di belakang pintu, dengan mata terpejam dan hidung yang memerah. Oh... apa mungkin hidung bangir itu akan patah akibat bantingan keras Rukia?

Rukia hanya mengedipkan matanya saat melihat Ichigo perlahan membuka matanya. Bola mata dengan iris _hazel_ itu perlahan menatapnya jengkel

"Kya...~" Rukia menjerit ketika tangan Ichigo langsung mencengkram wajahnya. Dengan susah paya Rukia berusaha melepas tangan Ichigo yang kian kuat mencengkram wajahnya. Ah... gawat, wajahnya bisa rusak.

"Ich... Ichi..gho... le...lepaskanh..." sahut Rukia setengah mati.

"Kau ingin mematahkan hidungku, eh?" kesal Ichigo. Rukia menggeleng kuat, sedang tangannya masih berusaha melepaskan cengkraman Ichigo yang perlahan mulai menganggu pernapasannya.

"Hei... apa yang kalian lakukan? Sudah saatnya kalian menjalankan hukuman kalian!" teriakan penuh emosi dari Ginjou membuat Ichigo dengan terpaksa melepas cengkramannya.

"Aduh," lirih Rukia sambil memegangi wajahnya.

"Hei.. kita dipanggil, cepat!" jengkel Ichigo sambil menarik tangan Rukia. Rukia hanya menurut saja ketika Ichigo menarik tangannya. Menarik? Tidak... Ichigo menggenggam pergelangan tangan Rukia. _Yeah... pergelangan tangan._ Tangan Rukia masih memegang pom-pom, jadi ia tak bisa menggenggamnya (?)

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Ichigo.

"Tidak kenapa-napa," jawab Rukia asal sambil menggosok matanya kasar. Ichigo hanya berdehem pelan dan berjalan dengan santai, keluar dari ruangan tempat mereka mengganti baju.

"Kau cantik dengan pakaian itu," kata Ichigo jahil. Rukia tak menggubris, masih sibuk dengan matanya. Melihat Rukia yang sama sekali tak mengacuhkan omongannya, mata Ichigo memperhatikan tubuh mungil Rukia.

Gadis itu mengenakan sebuah pakaian yang lumayan ketat dengan warna biru muda dan putih. Oh... Rok pendek yang berkibar itu benar-benar menarik perhatian Ichigo.

"Lepaskan tanganku, _tawake_. Dan jangan mencoba untuk mengintip rokku," jengkel Rukia sambil menepis tangan Ichigo.

"Pelit, aku hanya ingin tahu motif celana dalammu," ambek Ichigo sambil memajukan bibirnya dan hanya dibalas dengan pelototan oleh Rukia.

...

..

...

Tubuh Rukia bergetar hebat. Hukuman macam apa ini? Sekarang ia menjadi tontonan oleh orang-orang di sekitarnya.

"Wah... tak kusangka Ginjou bisa memilih perempuan cantik."

"Hei... siapa namamu?"

"Wuah... kau masih kelas 1 ya?"

"I... Iya..." jawab Rukia takut-takut. Mengerikan... ini mengerikan. Sekarang laki-laki bertubuh besar dengan bau keringat semerbak mengelilinginya. Oh... ada di mana dia sekarang? Dia ada di gedung olahraga, menjadi tontonan anak-anak basket yang sedang latihan melatih anak-anak baru. Yeah... Rukia membawa pom-pom dan mengenakan rok pendek, sangat khas dengan pakaian _cheers _bukan?

"Dan anak laki-laki ini kupanggil untuk membersihkan loker kalian yang kotor," sahut Ginjou sambil menepuk bahu Ichigo. Ichigo hanya mendengus malas. Sebenarnya ia tak mau menerimanya, tapi karena ini hukuman yang ia dapatkan dengan terpaksa ia menurut.

"Aku tak akan membersihkan loker kotor itu kalau Rukia tidak berada dalam pengawasanku," jengkel Ichigo.

"Hei... apa hubunganmu dengan gadis ini?" seorang laki-laki memprotes dan hanya dibalas dengan senyuman oleh Rukia.

"Kami teman, kenapa?" kata Ichigo malas.

"Nah... kalian hanya teman, kan? Jadi kau tak punya hak untuk melarangnya!"

"Sudahlah... Ichigo, cepat bersihkan loker itu!" Ginjou menarik tubuh Ichigo kuat, membuat Ichigo hanya bisa meronta minta dilepaskan.

"LEPASKAN AKU!" teriak Ichigo dan... blam! Akhirnya Ichigo masuk ke dalam sebuah ruangan yang terhubung dengan gedung ini.

Sekarang, tinggallah Rukia bersama para lelaki yang terus menatapnya penuh antusias. Ini buruk.

"Coba kau menyemangati kami... ayolah... kau seorang _cheers_, kan?" kata salah seorang dari mereka. Wajah Rukia memerah, lalu menatap satu persatu wajah-wajah di depannya dengan takut-takut.

_ICHIGO SIALAN... GINJOU SIALAN... HUKUMAN INI MENYEBALKAN_! batin Rukia kesal. _SEHARUSNYA ICHIGO MENGAWASIKU_! batin Rukia mulai mengamuk. Eh.. tunggu... apa maksudnya _seharusnya_?

Perlahan, tangan Rukia dan kaki kiri Rukia terangkat. Rukia mendekatkan kedua tangannya yang memegang pom-pom ke pelipisnya, dengan malu-malu Rukia sedikit menundukkan tubuhnya dan berkata, "ber... bersemangatlah... da.. da pyon..."

**Brushh**... saat itu juga darah segar mengalir dari hidung para pemain basket di depannya.

.

.

(A/N)

Saya datang lagi sesuai perkataan saya kemarin? Gimana? Jelekkan? Saya tahu itu. semua cerita saya itu jelek, jadi jangan salah kalau cerita ini bikin kakak-kakak pembaca kesal. Buat Kak Don Kanonji LiveShow... lebih baik gak usah lagi ngikutin cerita saya kalau kakak benci sama saya.

Chapter ini gak bagus banget dan humornya garing (-_- ). Jelek. Terima kasih telah membaca, mina :D maaf baru bisa update hari ini padahal saya bilang kemarin hehe... semalam kartu saya diblokir jadi gak bisa internetan XD buat chapter 3, malam ini akan saya update kok :3

Jaa Matta nee :D


	3. April 11th 2013, Allergy and Glasses

**365 Hari, 12 Bulan, 1 Tahun**

**Disclaimer : Bleach © Tite Kubo**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Friendship, Romance, Humor**

**Warning : OOC, Typo(s)?, AU, GaJe, Abal**

**Makasih buat kakak-kakak yang udah review di chapter sebelumnya. Saya udah update, lalu... **

balasan untuk kak**'Don Kanonji Off Air': **oh kak... saya berterima kasih karena ternyata kakak tidak membenci saya. Cuma satu yang mau saya bilang, saya tidak berjanji, hanya mengatakan _mungkin_. Mungkin itu bisa terjadi bisa tidak kak. Maaf, saya juga tidak merasa sakit hati. Sudah saya katakan saya tidak sakit hati kak. Terima kasih atas balasannya :)

.

balasan untuk kak** 'Guest': **aduh... makasih dah review kak. Hum... I Love You nanti kuupdate, tapi belum bisa sekarang. Gomen nee :(

.

terima kasih juga untuk kakak-kakak yang sudah menekan tombol 'follow' dan 'favorite' di fic ini ^^ juga yang sudah membaca chapter-chapter sebelumnya

.

_**Don't Like, Don't Read, so…**_

_**Enjoy it!**_

.

.

.

**_Thursday_**

**_April 11_****_th_****_ 2013_**

.

#Allergy and Glasses#

.

.

Rukia membawa sebuah tumpukan kertas di tangannya. Aizen-_sensei_, guru sejarahnya menyuruhnya membawa tumpukan kertas itu dari kantor ke kelas. Rukia bingung, kenapa harus dia yang disuruh? Oh.. apakah kali ini juga hukuman? Menyebalkan sekali. Setelah 8 hari tak masuk, 2 hari pertama masuk dia harus mendapatkan kejadian menyebalkan. Dihukum gara-gara dan bersama dengan laki-laki menyebalkan itu, si Kurosaki.

Rukia menghela napas bosan, lalu menolehkan kepalanya ke arah jendela di sebelahnya. Cuaca lumayan bagus, bunga-bunga di taman bermekaran, pohon-pohon sakura yang ditanam rapi di dekat pagar pun terlihat sangat indah, ditambah dengan angin sepoi-sepoi yang menyejukkan hati. Oh... untunglah Rukia berada di dalam ruangan, jika tidak, mungkin dia akan terus bersin.

Hari yang damai. Yah... dengan semua kesejukkan di luar, hari ini benar-benar terasa damai. Rukia berharap hari ini akan sama dengan pemikirannya tadi tanpa diganggu oleh si _baka orenji_. Sudah cukup dia menjalani 2 hari yang menyeramkan itu. Hari ini dia harus membuatnya menjadi menyenangkan.

Menyenangkan? Apa menyenangkan jika ia melewati harinya tanpa teman? Oh.. menyebalkan. Gara-gara datang terlambat (selama 2 hari itu) Rukia selalu mendapat hukuman dan bahkan tak sempat mencari teman. Tidak tidak... dia bahkan tak ingat wajah-wajah teman sekelasnya. Menyebalkan!

Rukia berdecih pelan, lalu sedikit mengangkat tangannya agar tak merasa pegal dengan posisi sekarang. Sekali lagi Rukia mendesah. Perasaan hatinya mulai berubah. Entahlah, ia merasa bosan, padahal tadi dia berharap ingin hari yang _damai_ seperti ini, tapi sekarang dia merasa bosan.

"DOR!"

"HUAAA~" Rukia menjerit kuat ketika mendengar suara teriakan yang mengagetkannya, membuat tumpukan kertas di tangannya tanpa sengaja terhempas ke bawah.

Kertas-kertas itu berhamburan di lantai dan beberapa masih melayang-layang di udara. Dengan panik, Rukia mengumpulkan semua kertas itu tanpa berniat untuk memarahi orang yang tadi mengagetkannya.

"Kau rajin sekali." Rukia mengenal suara itu. Suara orang menyebalkan itu. langsung saja menghentakkan kepalanya ke belakang, menatap tajam orang itu, si _baka orenji_.

"_TAWAKE_!" jerit Rukia kesal sambil memukul tulang kering Ichigo yang berada tepat di belakang punggungnya, membuat Ichigo langsung mengaduh kesakitan sambil mengelus kakinya.

"Sakit, bodoh," sembur Ichigo jengkel.

"Berisik! Kau yang menggangguku," kesal Rukia. "Pergilah... aku tak mau kau menggangguku lagi," lanjut Rukia sambil kembali mengumpulkan kertas-kertas yang berserakan. Gerakan tangannya kasar, menandakan kemarahannya sekarang.

"Baiklah... baiklah... aku akan pergi," kata Ichigo santai sambil melangkahkan kakinya mejauh. Rukia mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Ichigo yang kini sudah berada beberapa langkah di depannya. Rukia mulai panik ketika Ichigo semakin menjauh.

"Tu... Tunggu dulu... Ichigo... kau seharusnya membantuku mengumpulkan semua kertas ini," sahut Rukia. Ichigo menghentikan langkahnya, membuat sebuah senyuman mengembang di bibir Rukia.

"Hah?" sahut Ichigo dengan nada tinggi. Ichigo meletakkan kedua tangannya di saku celananya, lalu berbalik dan menatap Rukia. "Kau mengusirku, apa gunanya aku membantumu?" sahut Ichigo malas. Wajah Rukia merengut, tapi dia tetap berusaha tersenyum konyol.

"Oh... ayolah, Ichigo. Itu bercanda, aku tidak serius mengatakannya. Ayolah... komohon, bantu aku. Ker... kertas-kertas ini banyak sekali," kata Rukia panik. Ichigo hanya diam mematung melihat tatapan memelas Rukia.

"Oh ayolah Ichigo. Cepatlah... bisa-bisa aku dihukum lagi," pelas Rukia. Ichigo menyeringai.

"Kau yang dihukum, bukan aku," Ichigo berkomentar dengan santainya, membuat wajah Rukia semakin terlihat menyedihkan.

"Dasar," kesal Rukia. Rukia menghentikan aksi minta tolongnya dan melanjutkan pekerjaannya: mengumpulkan kertas-kertas yang jatuh berserakan dan langsung membawanya ke kelas sebelum Aizen-_sensei_ menceramahinya.

"Wajah itu yang ingin kulihat." Rukia mendapatkan tawa renyah dari mulut Ichigo, membuat Rukia sontak menghentikan gerakan tangannya dan menatap wajah Ichigo yang begitu... _mempesona_?

"Jangan bengong, cepatlah!" sahut Ichigo menyadarkan Rukia. Rukia tersadar dan dengan cepat memunguti kertas-kertas itu. "Huh... tak kusangkan wajah marah dan ngambekmu bisa selucu itu," kekeh Ichigo. Rukia hanya diam dan terus memungut kertas.

"Ha... Hachih..." Lagi-lagi Rukia bersin. Ah... menyebalkan, kenapa ia harus terkena alersi serbuk bunga, sih? Rukia menghentikan gerakan tangannya, lalu mulai mengucek-ngucek matanya. Sial, kenapa matanya begitu gatal.

"Kau flu?" tanya Ichigo, Rukia menggeleng dan tetap mengucek matanya jengkel.

"Sini kulihat," tiba-tiba Ichigo menarik dagu Rukia dan memperhatikan mata Rukia yang mulai memerah dan berair.

"Hem... begitu. Baiklah... untuk sekarang aku akan menjaga jarak denganmu karena mungkin di tubuhku banyak tertempel serbuk bunga. Ini kertasnya. Oh iya, pulang sekolah akan kutunggu kau di depan gerbang. Ada yang ingin kuberitahukan padamu," kata Ichigo sambil melepaskan tangannya dari dagu Rukia, sedang tangannya yang lain memberikan kertas-kertas yang berhasil ia kumpulkan pada Rukia. Ichigo berdiri, lalu membantu Rukia untuk berdiri.

"Ada apa Ichigo?" tanya Rukia bingung. Ichigo hanya tersenyum.

"Kau mengenakan _soft lens_?" tanya Ichigo, Rukia menggeleng.

"Tidak sekarang. Aku hanya mengenakannya saat di kelas," jawab Rukia dan tetap hanya dibalas dengan senyuman oleh Ichigo. Tentu saja senyuman itu membuat Rukia merasa aneh. Tidak, Rukia tidak curiga dengan senyuman itu, senyuman itu sangat lembut tanpa ada unsur membohongi ataupun menjahili.

"Kau punya kacamata?' tanya Ichigo lagi. Rukia kembali menggeleng.

"Oh iya, kenapa kau ada di sini?" tanya Rukia tiba-tiba, saat ia menyadari keanehan Ichigo yang berada di koridor sekolah padahal sekarang masih jam pelajan.

"Kenapa? Ah... aku hanya jalan-jalan," jawab Ichigo santai.

"Kau membolos?" jerit Rukia.

"Ssstt... sekarang pergilah ke kelas. Oh... tolong tahan, ya. Mungkin akan sedikit perih," kata Ichigo sambil berlalu setelah memberikan sebuah senyuman penuh arti pada Rukia.

"Apa maksudnya?" tanya Rukia sambil mengernyit.

(...)

(..)

(...)

Rukia mempercepat langkahnya. Tadi ia harus membersihkan kelasnya karena kebagian jam piket. Sialnya, tak ada yang mau mengajak Rukia mengobrol. Ah.. atau karena mereka merasa aneh dengan Rukia yang di kelas terus saja bersin dan menggosok mata.

"Hatshi... hatshi... HATSHI...~" lagi-lagi Rukia bersin dan perih di matanya bertambah. Sial, sekarang dia harus menemui Ichigo, Ichigo mengatakan bahwa ia ingin bertemu sepulang sekolah ini dan.. _bingo_! Rukia dapat melihat Ichigo sedang bersandar di pagar sekolah sekarang.

"Ichigo!" sahut Rukia. Ichigo menoleh dan mengangkat tangannya.

"Yo... lama sekali," sahut Ichigo.

"Maaf, aku harus piket dulu," kata Rukia sambil mengatur napasnya. "Lalu, kau mau apa?" tanya Rukia. Ichigo terkekeh.

"Sudahlah... ikut aku saja," kata Ichigo sambil menarik tangan Rukia. Dengan terpaksa Rukia mengikuti langkah Ichigo.

...

Sepanjang perjalanan Ichigo hanya diam dan tangannya terus saja menggandeng tangan Rukia. Anehnya, Rukia sama sekali tak protes dengan semua itu dan justru hanya diam sambil menatap wajah berseri Ichigo yang terus saja bersiul.

"Kita mau ke mana?" tanya Rukia akhirnya.

"Ke toko optik," jawab Ichigo santai. Rukia mengernyit bingung.

"Memangnya ada a... hatchih... hatchih..." Belum selesai Rukia berbicara, lagi-lagi ia bersin dan mulai mengucek matanya. Namun, baru sekali menggerakkan tangan, tangan Rukia langsung di tarik oleh Ichigo.

"I..Ichigo... mataku perih," sahut Rukia sambil mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali.

"Jangan digosok, hei... apa kau masih mengenakan _soft lens_?" sahut Ichigo mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Rukia. Rukia menggeleng.

"Tidak. Aku tidak pakai," jawabnya.

"Lalu kenapa warna matamu seperti itu?" sahut Ichigo.

"Ini warna aslinya," sergah Rukia cepat sambil menepis tangan Ichigo.

"Oh... warna yang indah, aku suka," kata Ichigo. Rukia terdiam, entah mengapa dia merasa tersanjung. Ini pertama kalinya ada yang mengatakan warna matanya indah, dan ia merasa senang. Semburat merah perlahan keluar di pipinya.

"Eits... jangan digosok. Sudah kukatakan, kan?" sahut Ichigo sambil memegang tangan Rukia ketika Rukia kembali mengangkat tangannya, hendak mengucek matanya.

"Memangnya kenapa? Gatal," ambek Rukia. Ichigo terkekeh.

"Akan kujelaskan, berhubung kita sudah hampir sampai tujuan kita," sahut Ichigo. Rukia dengan enggan menyampirkan kedua tangannya di sebelah pahanya.

"Baiklah. Kau tahu selaput lendir hidungmu lemah dan kau terkena alergi serbuk bunga, kan?" tanya Ichigo, Rukia mengangguk. "Tapi, aku yakin kau sama sekali tak mengetahui efek lain dari alergi itu." Sekali lagi Rukia mengangguk.

"Tapi, tahun ini adalah tahun pertama aku mengalaminya. Sebelumnya tidak pernah," protes Rukia.

"Hum... Alergi serbuk bunga adalah antigen. Dengan kata lain, akan terjadi pertama kalinya jika zat yang menimbulkan alergi bertumpuk di dalam tubuh melebihi kadar tertentu! Alergi oleh serbuk bunga yang menjadi antigen itu hanya akan terjadi dalam periode tertentu dalam setahun. Tapi, penumpukannya juga butuh waktu bertahun-tahun. Makanya, walaupun waktu masih kecil tidak pernah, sering terjadi kasus alergi serbuk bunga muncul setelah orang berusia 20-30 tahun. Terkadang, bagi orang-orang yang selaput lendir hidungnya lemah, alergi tersebut bahkan akan menyerang di umur sekarang, sekitar lima belas tahunan," jelas Ichigo panjang lebar. Rukia hanya terdiam mendengar penjelasan panjang Ichigo dan hanya bisa mengangguk tak jelas. Tak disangka ternyata Ichigo sepintar ini.

Rukia memegangi pelipisnya, "Lalu, kenapa mataku gatal dan perih?" tanya Rukia.

"Itu seperti efek samping. Matamu akan terasa gatal, perih dan memerah jika kau terkena alergi serbuk bunga," jawab Ichigo.

"Dan kenapa kita harus ke toko optik?" tanya Rukia lagi.

"Membelikanmu kacamata," jawab Ichigo santai. Rukia mengernyit bingung.

"Untuk apa? Aku punya lensa kontak," sergah Rukia. "Aku juga tidak pernah mengenakan kacamata," protes Rukia lebih lanjut. Ichigo terkekeh, lalu mengacak rambut Rukia gemas.

"Lebih baik tak usah pakai lensa kontak. Rangsangan lensa kontak tidak baik untuk mata yang gatal akibat alergi serbuk bunga, jadi akan lebih bagus jika kau mengenakan kacamata tanpa membuat kontak apapun dengan matamu secara langsung," jelas Ichigo. Sekali lagi, Rukia hanya mengangguk.

"Baiklah... terima kasih atas perhatianmu," kata Rukia sambil membuang wajah. Sejujurnya, ia terlalu malu untuk menatap wajah Ichigo yang begitu mempesona dan ia merasa senang akan perhatian lebih Ichigo. Aneh, ia dan Ichigo bahkan baru berkenalan selama 3 hari, tapi kenapa Ichigo begitu perhatian?

(...)

(..)

(...)

Rukia terkesiap ketika memasuki toko optik yang sangat besar dan luas itu. Benar-benar mengagumkan, ada banyak kacamata dengan berbagai model dan ukuran.

"Jangan terkesima seperti itu, cepat ikut aku, kita cek matamu," sahut Ichigo sambil menarik tangan Rukia. Rukia menurut dan mengikuti langkah Ichigo. Namun, Ichigo malah mendekatkan Rukia pada sebuah pintu ruangan.

"Masuk dan periksa matamu!" kata Ichigo sambil mendorong tubuh Rukia. Rukia menurut.

(...)

(...)

Rukia keluar dari ruangan itu dan Ichigo langsung berdiri dari posisi jongkoknya di sebelah pintu.

"Sudah selesai?" tanya Ichigo. Rukia mengangguk sambil mengucek matanya.

"Sudah kukatan berhenti menggosok matamu, sekarang ayo... kita pilih kacamata yang cocok denganmu," kata Ichigo sambil menarik tangan Rukia.

Rukia dan Ichigo berada di antara rak-rak penuh kacamata sekarang. Rukia hanya terdiam, sedang Ichigo sibuk memperhatikan kacamata-kacamata itu.

"Bagaimana dengan yang ini?" kata Ichigo sambil memasangkan kacamata yang ia ambil di wajah Rukia. "Hum.. bingkainya terlalu besar," kata Ichigo.

"I... Ichi..." Rukia memanggil Ichigo, tapi tak dihiraukan.

"Yang ini? Ah... terlalu bulat. Hum..." Ichigo sibuk dengan dunianya sendiri sekarang. Sedari tadi ia sibuk dengan perkataannya dan kacamata. Dengan terpaksa, Rukia ikut melihat-lihat kacamata di rak.

"Ah..." Rukia berseru saat ia menemukan sebuah kacamata bingkai oval yang menarik perhatiannya. Namun, disaat bersamaan, kepala Rukia langsung di apit oleh tangan besar seseorang dan sebuah kacamata berbingkai kotak sudah bertengger di atas hidungnya. Rukia menoleh ke belakang saat dua tangan itu kini berada di atas bahunya.

"Wah... cantik lho... yosh... tinggal memesan kacamata yang sesuai dengan matamu dan punya bingkai seperti ini," sahut Ichigo sambil tersenyum. _Rukia terdiam_. Suasana apa ini? _Wajahnya memerah_. Tangan Ichigo berada di atas bahunya dan ia seakan-akan sedang dipeluk oleh seseorang dari belakang. Dan bodohnya, kenapa Rukia memegang tangan Ichigo dengan kedua tangannya dan hanya bisa terdiam dengan wajah memerah.

"Hei... bagaimana menurutmu?" sahut Ichigo tiba-tiba sambil mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Rukia hingga jaraknya tinggal beberapa senti.

Rukia tertunduk dan menahan semburat merah di wajahnya. Dia malu jika diperhatikan seperti ini oleh seseorang.

"Ba... Baiklah," lirih Rukia.

.

.

.

**TBC**

.

**(A/N) **

Iyey ^^ seperti yang saya katakan tadi siang. Malam ini saya update chapter 3nya. Hehe... gimana? Yang satu ini lebih saya fokuskan ke romance yah kayaknya XD. Di sini Ichigo perhatian banget sama Rukia dan Ichigo itu saya buat pinter banget (-_- ) makanya dia sering bolos. Hehe... ceerita ini masih tetep jelek ya? Maaf deh... saya minta maaf kalo merasa gak nyaman.

Eum... apalagi yah yang mau saya katakan? Oh... ini chapter sampe 2000 words lebih, padahal sebelumnya cuma sebatas 1500an -,- gak papa deh... apakah merasa terganggu? Saya harap tidak.

Hum.. ini aja deh A/N saya. Terima kasih untuk yang membaca dan maaf untuk yang tidak menikmati. Saya tahu saya ini menyebalkan. Malam besok akan saya usahakan update chapter 4 XD

Jaa Matta nee :D

Oyasuminasai u,u


	4. April 12th 2013, Smile and Friends

**365 Hari, 12 Bulan, 1 Tahun**

**Disclaimer : Bleach © Tite Kubo**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Friendship, Romance, Humor**

**Warning : OOC, Typo(s)?, AU, GaJe, Abal**

**Makasih buat kakak-kakak yang udah review di chapter sebelumnya. Saya udah update, lalu... **

**terima kasih juga untuk kakak-kakak yang sudah menekan tombol 'follow' dan 'favorite' di fic ini ^^ juga untuk kakak-kakak yang sudah membaca**

_**Don't Like, Don't Read, so…**_

_**Enjoy it!**_

.

.

.

**_Friday_**

**_April 12_****_th_****_ 2013_**

.

#Smile and Friends#

.

.

Kemarin adalah hari yang menyenangkan sekaligus menegangkan bagi Rukia. Rukia masih bingung, kenapa Ichigo begitu perhatian dengannya. Tapi, masa bodoh dengan semua itu.

Rukia membenarkan posisi kacamatanya. Oh... sungguh menyebalkan menggunakan kacamata. Lebih santai jika menggunakan lensa kontak. Menggunakan kacamata hanya menambah bebannya.

"Cih..." Rukia berdecih pelan sambil menopang dagunya. Oh... di mana dia sekarang? Dia ada di dalam kelas, duduk di tempat paling ujung dikarenakan kedatangannya di kelas ini yang sungguh terlambat.

Suasana di luar terlihat sedikit berantakan karena angin yang berhembus lebih kencang dari biasanya, membuatnya harus menerima serangan serbuk bunga sore ini. Ah... haruskan ia bertanya pada Ichigo bagaimana cara menghilangkan alergi itu? eh... memangnya alergi bisa dihilangkan? Ah... menyusahkan sekali.

"Hatshi..." Rukia menggosok hidungnya. Lagi-lagi ia bersin. Kenapa semakin hari semakin menyebalkan?

Baiklah. Karena hari yang semakin menyebalkan dan tidak ada kerjaan, Rukia memilih untuk membaca buku yang semalam ia baca. Sebuah novel lama, Sherlock Holmes.

"Hatshi..." Menyebalkan. Rukia hampir saja membanting buku di tangannya karena kesal. Mungkin Rukia harus menghabiskan waktu istirahat kali ini dengan jalan-jalan. Hem? Bukankah akan lebih baik jika dia mencari teman? Mengingat selama 4 hari ini dia tidak membuat interaksi sama sekali dengan orang-orang di sekolah ini? –kecuali si _baka orenji_, tentu saja.

Rukia mengepalkan tangannya. Entah mengapa dia merasa takut. Tidak.. dia ingin mempunyai teman, kenapa harus takut? Oke, sekarang keadaan semakin menyebalkan. Rukia merasa takut untuk mencari teman. Sial, kenapa dia merasa takut? Saat bersama si _baka_ dia santai dan tak ada sekali keraguan untuk berbicara bahkan memarahinya. Kenapa sekarang dia takut? Oh... mungkinkah dia takut mereka tak akan menghiraukannya.

TIDAK! Dia harus mencari teman jika tak ingin melewati hari-hari sekolah sendirian.

Rukia meletakkan novelnya di dalam laci mejanya. Lalu dengan perasaan was-was berdiri. Rukia menolehkan kepalanya, berusaha mencari beberapa orang yang mungkin bisa ia jadikan teman. _Bingo!_ Ada sekelompok anak perempuan.

Ada sekitar 5 orang anak perempuan dalam kelompok itu. Seorang berambut hijau _tosca _bergelombang yang sangat cantik. Dan dia semakin cantik dengan tubuh indahnya itu. Seorang berambut jingga bergelombang. Ia juga cantik, dan sama-sama memiliki tubuh indah. Yang ketiga seorang gadis bertubuh langsing dengan warna rambut ungu dan ia menguncir rambutnya dengan sebuah pita merah. Yang keempat bertubuh mungil dan wajahnya sangat cantik dengan rambut merahnya yang dikuncir dua. Dan yang terakhir adalah seorang gadis berambut hitam sebahu dengan tubuh yang sama mungilnya dengan Rukia, tapi wajahnya yang serius sungguh terlihat mengesankan. Oh.. sial, mereka adalah sekumpulan gadis menyilaukan. Rukia ragu ia bisa diterima dikerumunan gadis itu.

"Ha... Hallo," sahut Rukia pelan sambil menunduk. Tidak... ia malu. Sungguh malu hingga wajahnya sudah berubah warna menjadi seperti kepiting rebus.

"Ada apa?" tanya sang _tosca_.

"Bo... Bolehkan aku bergabung dengan kalian?" sahut Rukia malu-malu. Kepalanya tertunduk dan matanya hanya menatap ujung sepatunya.

"Bergabung?" tanya gadis berambut jingga itu. Rukia semakin tertunduk. Semakin malu ketika kelima gadis itu memperhatikannya.

"I... Iya... uwah..." Rukia berteriak kaget ketika merasakan tubuhnya terangkat. Dengan takut Rukia menoleh ke arah orang yang kini menjinjingnya.

"I... Ichigo!" jerit Rukia tertahan. Oh... sungguh tidak elit. Rukia dijinjing di tangan kiri Ichigo dengan santainya dan lucunya, Rukia malah terliat seperti sebuah boneka.

"Ku.. Kurosaki-kun," sahut kelima gadis di depan Rukia malu-malu. Rukia terdiam, memperhatikan 5 gadis yang wajahnya perlahan memerah itu.

"Boleh kupinjam gadis ini?" sahut Ichigo malas.

"E.. Eh... ma... mau apa?" tanya si rambut ungu.

"Ada yang ingin kubicarakan," jawab Ichigo lebih malas.

"Ta... tapi..."

"Baiklah, aku pinjam dia. Terima kasih," potong Ichigo cepat dan Ichigo langsung berjalan menjauh dengan Rukia yang masih di tangannya.

(...)

(..)

(...)

"Ichigo... turunkan aku!" jerit Rukia frustasi.

"Diamlah," sahut Ichigo.

"TURUNKAN AKU!" Rukia mulai meronta, namun ichigo tetap tenang menjinjingnya. Tangan Ichigo yang besar itu melingkar di pinggang Rukia, hingga menekan perut gadis itu.

"Diamlah... Rukia. tenanglah... dada _rata_mu itu tak akan menarik perhatianku. Aku tidak akan dengan jahil memegang dada _rata_mu itu," jawab ichigo. Pipi Rukia mengembung, lalu ia kembali meronta.

"Kau menekan kata _rata_, bodoh!" jerit Rukia kesal.

"Hup!" Rukia berhenti mernonta dan berteriak saat ichigo menurunkannya.

"Terima kasih," sahut Rukia sambil menepuk-nepuk blazer abu-abunya.

"Masuk!" Tiba-tiba tubuh Rukia ditarik masuk ke sebuah ruangan.

"UKS?" Rukia berseru kikuk dan Ichigo hanya diam. "Apa yang mau kita lakukan?" tanya Rukia. Ichigo tetap diam tapi sekarang dia bergerak ke sana-sini.

"Minum ini dan ini, lalu tutup mulutmu dengan ini," kata Ichigo sambil menunjukkan beberapa benda di depan Rukia. Segelas teh, sebutir pil, dan sebuah masker.

"Untuk a... hatshi... hatshi..." Belum selesai Rukia bertanya, tiba-tiba alerginya kembali kambuh. Ichigo hanya terdiam melihat Rukia yang menggosok hidungnya.

Rukia melepas kacamatanya, lalu meletakkanya di saku _blazer_nya. Dan sekarang tangannya mulai mengucek kasar matanya yang mulai terasa gatal.

"Ini pil untuk menekan gejala _kafunshou_(*), minumlah dengan teh karena teh merupakan salah satu pencegah alergi ini. Ah... nanti saja menggunakan maskernya," sahut Ichigo sambil memasukkan masker di tangannya ke dalam saku celananya.

"Ha... Hatshi..." Sekali lagi Rukia bersin.

"Cepat ambil obat dan teh ini..." sembur Ichigo. Dengan takut-takut Rukia mengambil pil dan gelas berisi teh itu, lalu meminumnya sampai habis, seperti perkataan Ichigo tadi. Mungkin alerginya itu akan segera pergi.

Ichigo berjalan mundur, lalu melepas _blazer_ abu-abunya. Rukia hanya mengernyit bingung melihat tingkah Ichigo yang sedang menepuk-nepuk _blazer_nya sendiri.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Ichigo?" tanya Rukia.

"Ruangan UKS ini sudah kubersihkan sebelumnya dan kau masih tetap bersin, ada kemungkinan kau bersin karena di tubuhku tertempel serbuk bunga, jadi aku harus mengibaskan _blazer_ku supaya serbuk bunganya tidak menempel lagi," jelas Ichigo. Rukia hanya mengangguk patuh. Ia semakin tahu tentang alerginya sendiri. Dan ia senang karena yang memberitahukannya adalah Ichigo. Entahlah... apa karena Ichigo adalah teman pertamanya? Tunggu... teman?

"I... Ichigo..." panggil Rukia pelan. Ichigo menoleh, lalu meletakkan _blazer_nya di atas salah satu meja di dekatnya. Ichigo perlahan mendekati Rukia hingga jarak mereka hanya beberapa puluh senti.

"A... Apakah kita teman?" tanya Rukia malu-malu. Ichigo terdiam. Diam... diam... belum ada balasan dari Ichigo hingga Rukia mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap wajahnya.

"Te... Tentu saja kita teman," sahut Ichigo cepat sambil mengacak rambut Rukia. Rukia melenguh, lalu merapikan rambutnya. "Me... memangnya kenapa?" tanya Ichigo. Rukia terdiam, lalu menunduk.

"Aku... masih belum mempunyai teman," lirih Rukia.

"He... Hei... kenapa kau terlihat lemah seperti itu? Ayo semangat! Tinggal cari saja, apa sulitnya, kan?" Ichigo menyemangati sambil sesekali menepuk punggung Rukia. Entah mengapa, Rukia merasa tidak nyaman dengan jawaban itu. Dan lagi, kenapa Ichigo terlihat gugup?

"Itu sulit, Ichigo," protes Rukia.

Tiba-tiba Rukia merasa bibirnya ditarik oleh sesuatu ke arah yang berlawanan dan saat Rukia melihat siapa yang melakukannya, tentu saja si _baka _yang melakukannya. Karena di UKS ini hanya ada mereka berdua.

"Makanya tersenyum," sahut Ichigo. Rukai mengernyit, lalu menurunkan tangan Ichigo perlahan.

"Maksudmu?" sahut Rukia.

"Tersenyumlah, baru kau bisa mendapatkan teman," jawab Ichigo.

"Memangnya dengan tersenyum aku bisa mendapatkan teman?" tanya Rukia. Ichigo tersenyum lembut.

"Bodoh," lagi-lagi Ichigo mengacak rambut Rukia gemas. "Jika kau tersenyum, orang-orang akan melihat sisi lembutmu," jengkel Ichigo. Rukia terdiam menatap Ichigo, perlahan semburat merah muncul di kedua pipinya. Rukia membuang muka, menghindar dari tatapan Ichigo.

"Baiklah... karena di UKS ada cermin besar, ayo berlatih senyum di depan cermin," kata Ichigo girang.

Ichigo dan Rukia berada di depan cermin setinggi 2 meter itu. Rukia di depan dan Ichigo di belakangnya.

"Ayo, tersenyum..." kata Ichigo. Rukia terdiam, menunduk dan berpikir untuk sejenak. Ia lalu mengangkat kepalanya ragu dan tersenyum di depan cermin itu.

"Mengerikan sekali senyummu," sahut Ichigo datar, membuat siku Rukia langsung menghantam perutnya.

Ichigo mengaduh kesakitan dan mundur beberapa langkah. Berusaha menjauh dari jangkauan tangan mungil Rukia dan tatapan mengerikan Rukia.

"Berhenti bersikap kasar, bagaimana kau mau punya teman jika seperti ini?" jengkel Ichigo. Rukia terdiam, lalu membuang muka. Setelah diam sejenak, Rukia berbalik dan memulai kembali latihan senyumnya. Naasnya, semua senyuman yang ia keluarkan terlihat mengerikan.

"Coba bayangkan sesuatu yang kau suka ada di hadapanmu." Bulu kuduk Rukia langsung berdiri ketika mendengar suara Ichigo tepat di telinganya, bahkan napas Ichigo menerpa telinganya. Dengan panik, Rukia membalikkan tubuhnya dan sedikit mengambil jarak dengan Ichigo.

"Ayo lakukan," kata Ichigo santai. Setelah mengucapkan hal itu, Ichigo menjauh sebentar. Sedang Rukia kembali berbalik dan menatap kaca.

"Hal yang kusuka?" tanya Rukia pada dirinya sendiri. Rukia berpikir sejenak. Dari cermin, ia bisa melihat Ichigo sedang meletakkan kursi di belakangnya dan duduk.

"Chappy!" sahut Rukia girang. Ichigo mengernyit. Oh... Chappy, maskot kelinci abnormal itu.

Rukia tersenyum. Namun, senyumannya itu masih terasa dan terlihat aneh.

"Kau masih memaksakan senyummu, yah?" sahut Ichigo malas. Rukia hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya dan tiba-tiba ia merasa perutnya ditarik ke belakang dan pantatnya terhempas di atas sesuatu, paha Ichigo.

Ichigo menduduki Rukia di atas pahanya, lalu melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Rukia, sedang dagunya bertopang di bahu Rukia. Hal itu jelas membuat Rukia panik. Namun, merasakan kehangatan tangan Ichigo, Rukia bukannya memukul kepala si _baka_ itu, ia malah ikut memegang tangan Ichigo.

"Tarik napas dulu, lalu hembuskan," intruksi Ichigo pelan. Rukia terdiam, lalu menurut.

"Sekarang, tersenyumlah!" perintah Ichigo. Rukia menarik bibirnya, namun tetap saja senyumannya terlihat aneh.

"Hei... kenapa kau tak bisa tersenyum?" sahut Ichigo tiba-tiba sambil menarik bibir Rukia ke arah yang berlawanan, membuat Rukia meringis kesakitan dan tanpa basa-basi memukul kepalanya.

Ichigo mengaduh kesakitan. Tangan kanannya mengelus kepalanya, dan tangan kirinya masih melingkat di perut Rukia.

"Jangan melakukannya seenaknya, _tawake_," jengkel Rukia. Kembali Rukia meletakkan tangannya di atas tangan Ichigo dan menatap ke arah cermin.

"Sh... i.. _itai_. Ba... baiklah, sekarang kau pejamkan matamu sejenak. Bayangkan sesuatu yang kau suka, lalu saat kau membukanya... tersenyumlah!" instruksi Ichigo. Rukia terdiam, lalu menurut.

Tangan kiri Ichigo terangkat dan menutupi mata Rukia hingga Rukia sedikit menengadahkan kepalanya. Ichigo membisikkan sesuatu di telinga Rukia, menginstruksikan gadis itu untuk mengatur pernapasannya dan memikirkan hal yang Rukia sukai. Tentu saja Chappy. Rukia akan selalu menyukai kelinci itu.

"Baiklah... tanganku akan kusingkirkan. Kau siap?" tanya Ichigo.

Rukia menarik napas pelan, "Siap!" tegas Rukia. Jari-jarinya mulai menggenggam kepalan tangan kanan Ichigo di perutnya. Bersiap-siap dengan senyumannya yang akan ia lihat.

Saat Ichigo menyingkirkan tangannya, kepala Rukia sedikit tertunduk agar tepat menghadap cermin dan perlahan mata _amethyst _-nya terbuka. Namun, melihat bayangan di cermin Rukia merasa aneh.

Saat membuka matanya, ia sama sekali tak memikirkan masalah Chappy. Senyuman Ichigo yang terpantul di cermin di hadapannyalah yang membuat Rukia ingin tersenyum, seakan ada perasaan senang memenuhi hatinya saat melihat senyum Ichigo.

(...)

(..)

(...)

Dengan malu-malu Rukia memasuki ruangan kelasnya setelah di dorong oleh Ichigo. Terus saja Ichigo menyemangatinya agar ia bisa tersenyum normal.

"Ha... Hai," sapa Rukia pada 5 gadis tadi. Kelima gadis itu menoleh dan menatap Rukia yang tertunduk.

"Ada apa?" gadis berambut ungu itu tersenyum ramah pada Rukia.

"Bo.. Bolehkan aku berteman dengan kalian?" tanya Rukia malu-malu. Rukia mengangkat kepalanya, lalu tersenyum. Sebuah senyuman tulus yang ia keluarkan saat melihat orang-orang di depannya tersenyum menatapnya.

Yah... ini dia. Cara agar Rukia bisa tersenyum normal adalah melihat orang tersenyum padanya.

.

.

.

TBC

(A/N)

Akhirnya selesai juga XD bagaimana? Yang ini apakah menarik atau biasa aja atau bahkan jelek? Itu semua menurut pendapat kalian. Yang satu ini menurutku aja ato feelnya gak kerasa banget ya? *abaikan

Ah... chapter ini pun mencapai 2000 words... gomenasai

Terima kasih telah membaca minna-san :3 saya sungguh senang jika ada yang menikmati, tapi saya benar-benar minta maaf untuk yang tidak menikmati.

Sampai jumpa di chapter depan ^^

Jaa Matta nee

Oyasuminasai


	5. April 13th 2013, Fans and Idol

365 Hari, 12 Bulan, 1 Tahun

Disclaimer : Bleach © Tite Kubo

Rated : T

Genre : Friendship, Romance, Humor

Warning : OOC, Typo(s)?, AU, GaJe, Abal

Makasih buat kakak-kakak yang udah review dan baca di chapter sebelumnya. Saya udah update XD

Balesan anonymous reviewer

g: maaf kakak, belum bisa update... sedang mengetik ulang ceritanya. Karena data laptopku hilang. Gomenne...

_**Don't Like, Don't Read, so…**_

_**Enjoy it!**_

.

.

.

_**Saturday**_

_**April**____** 13**__**th**__** 2013**_

.

#Fans and Idol#

.

.

Sedari tadi senyuman tak pernah lepas dari wajah Rukia. Ia merasa senang karena akhirnya bisa mempunya teman. Dan teman-temannya itu sangat menyenangkan. Mengajaknya untuk membicarakan hal-hal menyenangkan. Tersenyum dan tertawa bersama ketika mereka saling melontarkan kalimat-kalimat lucu. Ah... kehidupan SMA penuh kebahagiaan sedang menanti Rukia.

"Ha... Hatshi..." Rukia bersin ketika angin yang berdesir dari jendela koridor yang terbuka di sebelahnya. Ah... dia lupa membawa masker, padahal kemarin Ichigo sudah memberitahukannya.

"Hmph..." Tiba-tiba Rukia dikagetkan dengan sebuah tangan yang membekap mulutnya. Tubuhnya ditarik ke belakang dan menghantam sesuatu yang lembut. Rukia menengadahkan kepalanya, berusaha melihat orang yang sekarang membekapnya dan memelukknya dari belakang.

"_Ichigo_." kata-kata Rukia teredam dalam bekapan itu dan tangannya mulai memegang tangan orang yang melingkar di pinggangnya.

"Hai..." sahut Ichigo sambil mendekatkan dahinya dari atas ke dahi Rukia. Pipi Rukia merona.

GEDEBUK!

Langsung saja Rukia menyikut perut Ichigo kuat hingga laki-laki itu melepaskan bekapan dan pelukannya, lalu mengaduh kesakitan sambil memegang perutnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, _tawake_?" tanya Rukai tajam. Matanya menukik ke arah Ichigo dan aura mematikan menyeruak darinya, membuat Ichigo hanya bisa tersenyum konyol menahan bulu kuduknya yang mulai berusaha lepas dari kulitnya.

"I... Iya, ma... maaf," sahut Ichigo cepat.

"Hatshi..." Rukia menggosok batang hidungnya setelah hidungnya kembali bereaksi dengan serbuk bunga.

Ctak! Rukia meringis pelan sambil menggosok dahinya ketika Ichigo menyentil dahinya.

"Kenapa tidak pakai masker?" tanya Ichigo malas. Alis Rukia bertaut, pipinya mengembung dan bibirnya mengerucut. Pipi Rukia kembali merona. Sial. Kenapa Ichigo terlihat serius sekali? Setelah melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, Rukia membuang muka cuek.

"Ti... Tidak kenapa-napa kok," sengit Rukia.

"Dasar," gerutu Ichigo sambil mengacak rambutnya kasar. Rukia hanya menunduk dan membiarkan alisnya semakin bertaut. Ia merasa menyesal, entah mengapa.

"Sini!" sahut Ichigo malas. Rukia merasakan sesuatu terpasang di kedua telinganya. Mata Rukia mengerjap beberapa saat ketika sadar mulutnya telah tertutup oleh masker yang Ichigo pakaikan padanya.

"Dasar. Jangan lupa, bodoh! Kau bisa sakit jika terus bersin seperti itu," jengkel Ichigo. Ichigo menarik tangan Rukia lalu mulai melangkahkan kakinya. Dengan kikuk, Rukia mengikuti langkah Ichigo tanpa memprotes tangan Ichigo yang sekarang menggenggam pergelangan tangannya.

Blits... Blits...

Tiba-tiba Ichigo menghentikan langkahnya, membuat Rukia yang ada di belakangnya tanpa sengaja menabrak tubuhnya.

"Ke... Kenapa, Ichigo?" sahut Rukia, suaranya terdengar sedikit samar karena maskernya. Ichigo hanya diam, memicingkan matanya ke arah belakang Rukia. Merasa bingung, Rukia langsung menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang dengan ragu. Namun, belum sempat memutar kepalanya, kepala Rukia ditarik oleh Ichigo dan Ichigo mulai kembali melangkahkan kakinya.

"I... Ichigo," panggil Rukia. Namun, Ichigo tak menggubris dan malah mengubah langkahnya menjadi lari, membuat Rukia dengan susah payah menyamakan langkah kecilnya dengan langkah besar Ichigo.

Rukia semakin bingung. Ada apa dengan Ichigo? Dan pertanyaan dalam hatinya terjawab tatkala telinganya menangkap derap langkah beberapa orang yang saling beradu, diiringi cekikikan aneh dan bunyi... _bltiz_?

Rukia menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang, dan mendapati beberapa orang laki-laki mengerjarnya dan Ichigo dengan sebuah kamera di tangan masing-masing dan senyuman aneh di wajah mereka. Tunggu, Rukia rasa ia kenal wajah-wajah itu. Mereka... Mereka... Mereka pemain basket itu. Pemain basket di gedung olahraga yang mimisan gara-gara Rukia.

"Me... Mereka mau apa, Ichigo?" tanya Rukia sambil mempercepat larinya.

"Aku tidak tahu. Tapi, sepertinya mereka mengincarmu," sahut Ichigo. Sialnya, langkah besar Ichigo masih sulit untuk disamakan. Dengan jengkel Ichigo mengangkat tubuh Rukia dan membopongnya.

"Hu... Hua..." jerit Rukia tertahan sambil memegangi kacamatanya yang hampir terjatuh.

"Diamlah... aku akan menambah kecepatan lariku. Jangan terkejut, oke!?" kata Ichigo. Orang-orang di belakang Ichigo mulai berteriak marah. Mereka marah melihat Rukia dibopong oleh Ichigo, dan Ichigo dengan santainya berlari menjauh.

"HEI!" jerit orang-orang itu dan mempercepat larinya.

Rukia memejamkan matanya dan menggenggam erat _blazer_ Ichigo. Dia takut. Ichigo berlari dengan cepat dan seakan tak membawa beban –Rukia. hentakan kaki Ichigo membuat perut Rukia mual karena terombang-ambing dalam bopongan itu hingga...

Brak... BLAM!

"Hah... hah... hah..." Tiba-tiba Rukia merasa matanya yang tertutup sedikit menjadi gelap. Tak ada cahaya, dan ia hanya bisa merasakan terpaan napas Ichigo di puncak kepalanya. Perlahan, Rukia membuka matanya. Gelap.

"Ichi..."

"Sssstttt..." Ichigo berdesis sambil meletakkan telunjuknya di depan bibir Rukia yang tertutup masker. Rukia menurut dan mengunci mulutnya.

Ichigo bergerak, membuat Rukia yang kini berada di pangkuannya sedikit risih. Oh... ayolah, kenapa mereka harus duduk di lantai? Dan lagi, sebenarnya mereka ada di mana?

Rukia mendengar derap langkah diiringi ocehan tak jelas dari luar ruangan mereka duduk sekarang. Rukia ingin bertanya, tapi Ichigo sudah bersiap untuk menekan mulutnya. Setelah merasa derap langkah itu kian menjauh, Ichigo akhirnya menghela napas kuat dan menyandarkan punggungnya di dinding.

"Kita ada di mana?" tanya Rukia pelan.

"Ruang ganti siswa," jawab Ichigo datar dan langsung saja Ichigo membekap mulut Rukia sebelum gadis itu sempat berteriak kaget.

"Sssttt... diamlah, tak ada orang di sini. Baiklah, sebentar lagi pelajaran akan di mulai, kau masuk ke kelasmu dan bergabung dengan Inoue, Nel, Senna, Riruka, dan Soi Fon!" perintah Ichigo. Rukia diam sejenak, lalu mengangguk.

"Baiklah... tapi bagaimana caranya ke sana? Bisa jadi orang-orang itu akan menangkapku!?" sahut Rukia. Ichigo berdecih, lalu mengangkat tubuh Rukia. Ia kembali membopong Rukia dan berlari menuju kelas 1-1.

(...)

(..)

(...)

Rukia sudah bergabung dengan teman-temannya. Kali ini pembicaraan mereka berkutat pada masker yang Rukia kenakan. Ah.. menyenangkan sekali ketika teman-temannya memberi saran yang bermanfaat baginya.

"Rukia-chan,"panggil Senna. Rukia menoleh.

"Ada apa?" tanya Rukia. Di balik maskernya, ia refleks tersenyum.

"Kau... punya hubungan apa dengan Kurosaki-_kun_?" sebuah pertanyaan yang membuat gadis-gadis itu terdiam dan memperhatikan Rukia.

"Mak... Maksudmu apa?" tanya Rukia ragu.

"Eum... tidak, euh... aku dan Kurosaki-_kun_ dulu satu SMP dan baru kali ini aku melihatnya dengan mudah akrab dengan orang yang baru ia kenal," kata Senna. Alisnya bertaut, berusaha memberikan ekspresi minta maaf takut-takut Rukia tersinggung.

"Ka... kami hanya teman kok," jawab Rukia gugup. Entah mengapa ia merasa aneh.

"Tapi kalian..." belum selesai Senna berbicara, tiba-tiba datang kegaduhan dari arah pintu masuk kelas.

Beberapa laki-laki dengan kamera di tangan mereka, mendekati Rukia dengan tatapan aneh. Rukia mundur beberapa langkah, sedang teman-temannya hanya bisa menatap aneh pada orang-orang yang berjalan mendekati Rukia.

"Kuchiki-_san_, maukah kau menjadi _cheers_ di tim basket kami?" tanya salah satu di antara mereka.

"Oh... kau cantik sekali."

"Ayolah... jadi pendukung di tim basket!"

"Kuchiki-_san_~"

"Ah... lepaskan maskermu itu, Kuchiki-_san_, kami ingin melihat wajahmu!"

Rukia bergidik ngeri. Orang-orang ini mengerikan, berkali-kali mereka menekan tombol kecil pada kamera mereka. Walaupun begitu, beberapa di antara mereka juga memilih untuk mengambil foto dari 5 gadis yang kini masih diam memperhatikan Rukia.

"Ka.. Kalian siapa?" tanya Rukia takut-takut.

"KAMI FANSMU!" teriak mereka bersamaan, membuat perhatian seisi kelas tertuju pada mereka. Baiklah, Rukia tersudut sekarang. Punggungnya sudah mendekat ke arah bingkai jendela dan _monster-monster_ di depannya terus mengatakan hal-hal aneh. Mereka fans Rukia? Rukia seorang idola di sini? Jangan bercanda, kelima temannya itu bahkan lebih cantik. Apa yang membuat mereka mengejar-ngejar Rukia?

"Ichigo ada di mana?" lirih Rukia sambil menggigit bibirnya. Bagus, disaat terdesak seperti ini pikirannya malah mencari Ichigo.

"Ka... Kalian... kenapa mau menjadi... fansku?" tanya Rukia ragu.

"TENTU SAJA KARENA KAMI MENGAGUMIMU!" jerit mereka bersamaan sambil mendekatkan wajah mereka ke arah Rukia, membuat Rukia hampir saja berpikir untuk meloncat dari jendela lantai tiga ini saking takutnya. Baiklah... Rukia terdesak, tubuhnya mulai gemetar ketakutan sekarang.

"La... Lalu, apa yang membuat kalian mengagumiku?" tanya Rukia takut-takut –lagi.

"Kau cantik."

"Tubuh mungilmu."

"Mata indahmu."

"Bla... bla... bla..."

Rukia merasa kepalanya berdenyut pusing dan perutnya semakin mual karena kerumunan orang ini. Mereka menyusahkan dan merisihkan. Oh.. kenapa teman-teman Rukia sama sekali tak mau menolongnya dan justru hanya diam saja?

"Kuchiki-_san_, kenapa kau mengenakan masker? Sudahlah... lepaskan..." Rukia tersentak kaget saat tiba-tiba seseorang memegang tangannya dan hendak melepaskan masker yang ia kenakan.

Plak...

Kini mata Rukia terbelalak saat sadar tubuhnya sudah dipeluk oleh seseorang dari belakang. Dari mana anak ini datang sih? Kenapa dia bisa datang dan langsung memeluk Rukia(*).

Rukia menengadahkan kepalanya dan melihat wajah Ichigo. Wajahnya mengerikan, matanya menukik ke arah orang-orang di depan mereka. Dan aura marah keluar dari Ichigo, hal itu membuat Rukia meragukan apakah laki-laki ini adalah Ichigo yang terus bersikap lembut padanya.

"Jangan sentuh Rukia," sinis Ichigo.

"Memangnya kau siapa?" sengit salah satu laki-laki.

"Tak ada hubungannya dengan kalian," lagi-lagi Ichigo berujar sinis.

"Hei.. lepaskan tanganmu dari tubuh Kuchiki-_san_," sahut mereka.

"Memangnya kenapa? Kalian iri?" Ichigo malah menggoda mereka.

"A.. Apa!?" teriak mereka dan saat itu juga Ichigo membopong tubuh mungil Rukia, lalu berlari dari kejaran fans-fans bodoh itu.

"I... Ichigo, mereka mengejar," sahut Rukia sambil mengeratkan pegangannya pada _blazer_ Ichigo.

"Memang," sahut Ichigo santai. Merasa kesal dengan jawaban itu, langsung saja Rukia mencubit perut Ichigo hingga ia meringis kesakitan.

"Kenapa kau selalu menyakitiku?" sengit Ichigo.

"Kenapa kau selalu bertindak seenaknya padaku?" sinis Rukia tak kalah sengit. Ichigo diam menatap Rukia.

"Tak bolehkah?" tanya Ichigo santai dengan wajah tenang. Rukia terdiam melihat perubahan wajah Ichigo. Sial, lagi-lagi laki-laki bodoh ini terlihat mempesona.

"Bu... Bukannya tidak boleh," sahut Rukia malu-malu sambil menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada Ichigo dan Ichigo hanya tersenyum tipis melihat sikap malu-malu Rukia.

"Hei... KUROSAKI! TURUNKAN KUCHIKI!" orang-orang yang mengejar mereka mulai berteriak frustasi, membuat Ichigo langsung tertawa mendengarnya.

"Inikah yang kalian sebut _fans_? Kalian bahkan tak bisa mengejar _fans_ nomor satunya," tawa Ichigo membuat mata Rukia membulat kaget mendengar pernyataan itu. Maksudnya apa?

.

.

"Sepertinya Kurosaki-_kun_ dan Rukia-_chan _memang ada hubungan."

"Apa yang membuat mereka bisa seakrab itu?"

"Sudahlah... kita biarkan saja dulu, siapa tahu mereka cuma teman."

"Hei... melihat Ichigo melindungi Rukia-_chan_ tadi, sepertinya hubungan mereka sudah labih dari teman."

Anak-anak kelas 1-1 hanya bisa diam melihat perubahan ekspresi kelima gadis cantik itu.

.

.

TBC

.

(A/N)

(*) ingat-ingat aja adegan itu pas Byakuya nyelametin Rukia dari sabetan _sinshou_-nya Gin (buka2 Bleach volume 20)

What? Fic ini makin ancur dn gak keruan banget (OAO)!. Oke... pertama-tama saya mau minta maaf karena semalem gk bisa update. Mati lampu cuy... huaahahahah... buat chapter ini, sepertinya gk terlalu seru ya. Romantis nggak, lucu juga nggak. Hedeh...

Yah... makasih untuk yg menikmati, maaf untuk yg tidak menikmati. Makasih buat kakak-kakak yg sudah mencet tombol follow dan favepada fic abal ini.

Malam ini akan saya update chapter depannya ^^

See you! :D


	6. April 14th 2013, Black Day and Cosplay

**365 Hari, 12 Bulan, 1 Tahun**

**Disclaimer : Bleach © Tite Kubo**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Friendship, Romance, Humor**

**Warning : OOC, Typo(s)?, AU, GaJe, Abal**

**Makasih buat kakak-kakak yang udah review dan baca di chapter sebelumnya. Saya udah update XD **

**Balesan review buat kak 'Devil Angel' ada di review fic saya ini. Terima kasih.**

_**Don't Like, Don't Read, so…**_

_**Enjoy it!**_

.

.

.

**_Sunday_**

**_April 14_****_th_****_ 2013_**

.

#Black Day and Cosplay#

.

.

Kemarin adalah hari terburuk bagi Rukia sepanjang sejarah kehidupannya. Baru kali ini ada yang mengatakannya sebagai seorang idola yang cantik. Dan mereka semua gila, mengejar Rukia ke mana pun Rukia berada. Untunglah ada Ichigo yang menolongnya. Saat pulang sekolah pun, dia terpaksa berlari dengan kecepatan penuh takut-takut mereka mengejar. Di mana Ichigo? ah... Rukia sengaja berlari juga karena ingin menghindar dari Ichigo.

Blush... Wajah Rukia memerah. Entah mengapa dia merasa aneh saat kemarin Ichigo mengucapkan sebuah kalimat pada para fansnya. Kalimat aneh yang membuat dada Rukia sedikit bergemuruh. Ah... entahlah. Rukia ragu bahwa Ichigo juga mengaguminya, tapi...

"Kenapa aku merasa senang?" lirih Rukia sambil memeluk boneka chappy di hadapannya.

Sekarang hari Minggu. Beruntung bagi Rukia karena tak perlu pergi ke sekolah dan _mungkin_ akan dikejar lagi oleh fans-fans itu.

"Rukia..." Rukia tersentak ketika seseorang memanggilnya. Sebuah panggilan lembut dari balik pintu kamarnya. Rukia menoleh, lalu beranjak dari kamar dan berjalan mendekati pintu kamarnya.

"Iya, ada apa, _nee-san_?" tanya Rukia sambil membuka pintu kamarnya. Sebuah senyuman menyapanya ketika pintu kamarnya benar-benar telah terbuka dan menampakkan seseorang yang ia panggil _nee-san_.

Ouh... Rukia seakan berkaca melihat _nee-san-_nya itu.

"Kau mau jalan-jalan?" tanya _nee-san_-nya lembut. Rukia tersenyum simpul.

"Baiklah, aku akan ganti baju dulu," kata Rukia. oh... apakah mereka anak kembar? Kenapa tubuh dan sikap mereka begitu sama? Cantik dan lembut. Tak ada perbedaan, mungkin hanya poni mereka yang berbeda jika diperhatikan dengan saksama.

"Eum... _nee-san_ tunggu di bawah."

(...)

(..)

(...)

"Kita _shooping_?" sahut Rukia kikuk. _Nee-san_-nya, Kuchiki Rukia tersenyum lembut. Oh... sungguh mirip dengan Rukia, walaupun mereka umum bersikap lembut, tapi disaat tertentu mereka akan mengeluarkan hal yang jarang mereka tunjukkan itu.

"Tapi, aku ingin ke toko boneka," sahut Rukia.

"Nanti saja, kita pergi sama-sama," protes Hisana. Rukia mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"_Nee-san_... hatshi..." tibai-tiba Rukia bersin saat hendak memprotes.

"Kau flu?" tanya Hisana khawatir. Cepat-cepat Rukia menggelengkan kepalanya sebelum kakaknya ini membatalkan acara jalan-jalan ini.

"Aku baik-baik saja, hanya alergi. Oh ayolah... _nee-san_, sekali-sekali kita ke toko boneka saja dulu," ambek Rukia.

"Bisa saja kau pergi ke toko boneka sendiri dan kakak pergi ke tempat yang kakak mau, tapi kau itu selalu membantah... jika kau punya ponsel, akan kakak izinkan," kesal Hisana. Dahinya berkerut marah akan tindakan adiknya. Bibir Rukia kembali mengerucut.

"Aku tidak mau pakai ponsel... nanti akan ada yang melakukan hal aneh pada nomor ponselku. Menerorku dan sebagainya, kakak tahu sendiri dulu aku pernah diculik gara-gara ponsel," kesal Rukia. Baiklah, kedua kakak beradik ini sekarang sedang berdebat.

"Kalau begitu biar aku yang menemaninya," sahut seseorang. TIba-tiba tubuh Rukia ditarik mundur oleh seseorang. Dan tubuhnya langsung menghempas pada dada seseorang. Mungkin kalian sudah bisa menebak siapa orang ini.

"Ichigo," sahut Rukia malas. Kenapa laki-laki ini selalu ada di mana pun dia berada? Apakah dia punya sesuatu yang dapat mengetahui posisi Rukia berada. Apakah dia menempelkan alat penyadap di tubuh Rukia.

"Yo..." sahut Ichigo sambil tersenyum riang, memamerkan gigi-gigi putihnya yang tersusun rapi.

"Siapa?" tanya Hisana sopan sambil mengeluarkan senyumannya. Ichigo membalas senyuman itu tanpa berniat menjauhkan tangan kirinya dari dahi Rukia, membuat Rukia hanya bisa diam sambil menatap bosan kakakny.

"Pacar," jawab Ichigo santai, senyuman masih mengembang di bibirnya.

"A...hmph..." Langsung saja tangan kanan Ichigo membekap mulut Rukia ketika gadis itu hendak memprotes.

Rukai meronta, berusaha melepaskan tangan Ichigo. Ichigo dengan santainya meletakkan dagunya di puncak kepala Rukia, berusaha menunjukkan keakraban mereka pada Hisana dan sepertinya itu ampuh. Hisana sedang tersenyum nakal pada Rukia yang terus saja menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kau sudah punya pacar, ya?" goda Hisana pada Rukia. Rukia membelalakkan matanya dan menggeleng kuat. Sial, apa yang Ichigo rencanakan? Rencana buruk apa lagi yang ingin laki-laki ini lakukan.

"Iya... kami pacaran. Iya kan, Rukia?" sahut Ichigo, kepalanya berpindah dari puncak kepala ke bahu kiri Rukia. Setelah mengucapkan kalimat itu, tangan Ichigo dengan paksa menganggukkan kepala Rukia.

"Baiklah, karena kau sudah punya pacar, minta ditemani pacarmu saja, ya," goda Hisana sambil berjalan menjauh. Rukia kembali meronta sambil menaikkan tangannya, berusaha menjangkau _nee-san_-nya yang mulai menghilang ditelan kerumunan orang.

"ADUH!" Ichigo menjerit kesakitan ketika Rukia menginjak kakinya kuat dan menggigit tangannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan_, tawake_?" jerit Rukia tertahan. Ichigo masih sibuk dengan kaki dan tangannya. Sial, tak disangka Rukia punya kekuatan yang besar walaupun bertubuh mungil.

"Kya... itu Kurosaki-_kun_..." terdengar teriaka dari belakang Rukia yang sontak membuatnya menoleh. Teriakan centil dari banyak perempuan. Dan masalahnya, kenapa mereka memanggil Ichigo?

"Gawat... ayo ikut aku! Nanti kujelaskan," sahut Ichigo cepat sambil mengangkat tubuh Rukia. bagus, entah sudah berapa kali Rukia digendong dengan tidak elit oleh laki-laki ini. Ehm... mungkin tidak juga karena kemarin si _mikan_ ini menggendongnya ala _bridal style._

(...)

(..)

(...)

Ichigo dan Rukia sekarang sedang bersembunyi di balik rerumputan di taman _mall_. Ini gawat, para gadis yang mengejar Ichigo itu.

Ichigo berada di atas Rukia yang sedang berbaring di atas rerumputan sambil membekap mulut gadis itu agar tak bersuara.

"Aduh... di mana Kurosaki-_kun_?" Gadis-gadis itu sekarang ada di sebelah rerumputan yang mejadi tempat Ichigo dan Rukia bersembunyi.

Ichigo menunduk, mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Rukia, sedang mata dan wajahnya mengintip ke balik rerumputan itu. Rukia hanya bisa menelan ludah saat tubuhnya dan tubuh Ichigo hampir bersentuhan.

"Hah..." Ichigo menghela napas lega sambil melepaskan bekapannya saat mengetahui gadis-gadis itu akhirnya menjauh dari tempat mereka sekarang.

"Ada apa sih?" sahut Rukia sambil mendorong tubuh Ichigo. Dengan enggan Ichigo berpindah tempat dan duduk di sebelah Rukia. Rukia mengangkat tubuhnya, lalu duduk bersila di atas rumput sambil membersihkan debu di pakaiannya.

"Mereka fansku," jawab Ichigo berang sambil mengacak rambutnya kesal. Rukia ternganga.

"Kau punya fans?" tanya Rukia kaget.

"Tentu saja, laki-laki tampan dan pintar seperti ini tak mungkin tidak punya fans," jawab Ichigo bangga. Rukia memegangi mulutnya, hampir saja ia tertawa mendengar perkataan itu.

"Apanya yang lucu?" sahut Ichigo jengkel.

"Perkataanmu," jawab Rukia sambil menahan senyumnya.

"Oh... jadi kau mau bilang kalau hanya kau yang punya fans?" jengkel Ichigo. Lagi-lagi Rukia hampir tertawa mendengar hal itu.

"Ah... lucu sekali," kata Rukia sambil menyeka air matanya. Ah... cukup menyakitkan menahan tawa.

"Hei... begini-begini aku ini tampan," jengkel Ichigo.

"Apa maksudmu '_begini-begini'_? apakah maksudmu sebenarnya kau itu punya sesuatu yang aneh?" sahut Rukia jahil sambil melayangkan tanda kutip dengan kedua tangannya.

"Jadi, menurutmu aku ini tidak tampan?" tanya Ichigo. Rukia terdiam, lalu menatap Ichigo. pipinya memerah, lagi-lagi ada perasaan aneh di dadanya. Melihat wajah Ichigo saja sudah membuatnya ingin tersenyum, entah mengapa.

"Ah... aku ingin bertemu Rukia-_chan~_" Ichigo dan Rukia langsung merunduk saat mendengar suara itu. Ah... Rukia kenal suara ini. Ini adalah suara salah satu _fans_nya kemarin.

"Ya, kau benar. Dia imut sekali, untung dia bergabung dengan 5 malaikat lainnya," timpal yang lain.

"Dia ada di mana... KUCHIKI!" Rukia dan Ichigo tersentak kaget saat mendengar teriakan dari orang itu. Rukia melihat laki-laki yang kini tersenyum nakal padanya. Tubuhnya bergidik, langsung saja Rukia menarik-narik tangan Ichigo yang kini membatu.

"Ichi... ge... gendong aku dan kita lari," sahut Rukia terbata. Mereka mendekat...

"ICHIGO!" jerit Rukia kuat dan saat itu juga ia merasakan tubuhnya melawan gravitasi, lalu mulai terombang-ambing di atas udara.

"KUROSAKI! BERHENTI!" teriak mereka.

"BERISIK! SUDAH KUBILANG KALIAN HARUS BISA MENGEJAR FANS NOMOR SATUNYA DULU," jengkel Ichigo. Ia berteriak dengan sangat besar, hampir saja Rukia merasa gendang telinganya hampit robek.

"JANGAN MEMONOPOLI DIA SENDIRI!" teriak mereka.

"DAN JANGAN SEENAKNYA MENGEJARKU!" berang Rukia sambil menatap mereka jengkel. Mereka semua terdiam di tempat sesaat setelah Rukia berteriak jengkel dan menggeram pada mereka. Bahkan, Ichigo pun ikut-ikutan kaget mendengar teriakan itu.

"Haha... lucu sekali. Baiklah... kita lakukan sesuatu," kata Ichigo sambil tersenyum. RUkia hanya menurut dan mengeratkan pegangannya pada pakaian Ichigo sebelum ia benar-benar terjatuh.

(...)

(..)

(...)

"Selamat datang di _bunny costum_," sahut seorang perempuan paruh baya di depan Rukia dan Ichigo.

"Ichigo... ini..." Rukia menoleh ke arah Ichigo sambil menunjuk sesuatu di depannya.

"Yah... ini toko _cosplay_. Kita harus menyamar Rukia," kata Ichigo santai sambil menarik Rukia memasuki toko _cosplay_ itu.

Rukia hanya tercengang melihat isinya, ada begitu banyak pakaian aneh yang sering ia lihat di _anime-anime_ yang ia tonton. Anehnya, baju-baju itu sedikit terlihat aneh di realita, beda sekali dengan di _anime_ yang terlihat keren.

Rukia menolehkan kepalanya, dan mendapati jejeran rambut palsu tertata rapi di atas rak. Di bawahnya ada beberapa barang aneh seperti pedang, pistol, dan masih banyak lagi. Ini pertama kalinya Rukia memasuki dunia para_ cosplayer_. Oh.. tunggu, jangan bilang Ichigo juga adalah seorang _cosplayer_.

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu, aku bukan _cosplayer_ tahu," jengkel Ichigo ketika mendapat pandangan tak mengenakkan dari Rukia. "Baiklah... lupakan sejenak masalah itu, ayo... pilih pakaiannya!" kata Ichigo bersemangat.

Ichigo menarik tangan Rukia mendekati kumpulan rak berisi kumpulan bando. Rukia agak ragu untuk mengikuti Ichigo, tapi sudahlah...

"Bagaimana kalau telinga kucing?" sahut Ichigo sambil memasangkan sebuah telinga kucing pada Rukia. Rukia hanya diam, lalu berjalan mendekati cermin yang berada tak jauh darinya.

"Wah... kau lucu sekali," sahut Ichigo sambil memainkan pipi Rukia. Rukia menoleh ke arah Ichigo sambil mengembungkan pipinya. "Kenapa? Kau tidak suka kucing?" tanya Ichigo. Rukia menggeleng pelan.

"_Elf_!" sahut Ichigo setelah memasangkan telinga _elf_ di kepala Rukia, sebuah telinga yang cukup panjang dan sekarang menggantung di atas bahunya.

"Aku tak suka," protes Rukia sambil menaikkan telinga itu. Ichigo yang berada di belang Rukia meletakkan dagunya di bahu Rukia. Rukia sedikit menoleh, sayangnya rambut jeruk Ichigo menganggu. Dengan kesal Rukia mendorong kepala Ichigo.

"Yang ini tidak lu.."

"Kalau anjing?" tanya Ichigo setelah menarik telinga _elf_ di kepala Rukia dan menggantinya dengan kuping anjing.

"Aku ingin yang lucu, Ichigo," ambek Rukia sambil melipat kedua tangannya.

"Hem? Lucu?" sahut Ichigo. Ichigo diam sejenak, memiringkan sedikit kepalanya.

"_Bunny_? Kau suka chappy, kan?" sahut Ichigo. Ichigo bergerak mengambil sebuah kuping kelinci berwarna ungu keabu-abuan, lalu memasangkannya di telinga Rukia. Wajah Rukia merona saat Ichigo memasangkan kuping kelinci itu.

"Suka?" tanya Ichigo sambil tersenyum. Rukia menunduk malu.

"Su_... Suki_," lirihnya.

"Ka... Kalau Ichigo pakai kuping kucing saja," sahut Rukia sambil memasangkan kuping kucing di tangannya pada Ichigo. Ichigo terdiam, ia lalu mengambil telinga _elf _dan anjing yang Rukia pegang.

"Baiklah... sekarang kita cari pakaian yang cocok denganmu," kata Ichigo girang sambil menarik tangan Rukia. Rukia menurut setelah melihat Ichigo meletakkan 2 buah bando di tangannya.

Sekarang Rukia hanya bisa terdiam saat Ichigo berusaha memilih pakaian untuk Rukia. pakaian-pakaian imut yang biasanya dipakai gadis _gotic_.

"Baiklah... pakai pakaian ini," kata Ichigo sambil memberikan pakaian yang ia pilih pada Rukia. lalu tiba-tiba ia mencabut kuping kelinci di kepala Rukia, membaut Rukia ingin memprotes.

"Diamlah dan segera pakai," kata Ichigo sambil mendorong Rukia memasuki ruang ganti.

.

.

Dengan malu Rukia membuka _gordyn_ ruang ganti. Wajahnya memerah total melihat pakaian yang ia pakai.

"I... Ichigo," panggil RUkia sambil menunduk. Tangannya menggenggam rok dari pakaian yang ia pakai.

"Wah... lucu sekali," sahut Ichigo gemas sambil menarik pipi Rukia. Rukia mengangkat tangannya dan berusaha melepas jari-jari Ichigo.

"Nah... tinggal pakai pitanya," kata Ichigo sambil memasangkan sebuah pita biru di kepala Rukia. oh... lucu sekali.

"Sekilas kau mirip dengan _Alice_," jahil Ichigo. Pipi Rukia kembali merona. Alice in Wonderland rambutnya panjang, dan Rukia pendek. Darimana miripnya, sih?

"Baiklah... sekarang aku akan memilih pakaian untukmu..." jengkel Rukia sambil berjalan menjauh.

"Pakaian seperti apa yang cocok untukku?" kikuk Ichigo seraya memasang kuping kelinci yang ia pegang di kepalanya.

(...)

(..)

(...)

"HUA... IMUT SEKALI!" gemas Rukia sambil menari-narik pipi Ichigo.

"Ini pakaian pak kelinci?" jengkel Ichigo meneliti pakaiannya. Ia memakai sebuah setelan berwarna merah kehitaman. Oh... sungguh, pakaian ini memalukan. Dan lagi, kenapa dia harus mengenakan kuping kelinci sih?

"Oh iya... Ichigo," panggil Rukia. Ichigo dengan jengkel menyahut. "Kenapa kau bilang kita pacaran pada _nee-san_?" kali ini Rukia yang berkata jengkel.

"Ini _black day_, aku tidak mau dibilang sebagai seorang laki-laki tampan tanpa pacar," jawab Ichigo santai.

"Ba... _Baka_! Kau mengatakan itu dengan santai?" jerit Rukia tertahan dengan wajah merah.

"Tentu saja. Lihat saja, siapa yang mau sendirian di _black day_?"

"Justru orang-orang akan berkumpul di _black day_ untuk meratapi nasib mereka!"

"Tapi, gadis-gadis abnormal itu malah mengejarku agar mereka tidak kosong di _black day_."

"Ughh..." Rukia menggertakkan giginya.

"Wah... kostumnya cocok sekali. Baiklah... hadiah untuk kalian adalah kalian diperbolehkan untuk foto berdua. Silahkan ikuti kami," kata seorang perempuan yang tiba-tiba datang. Rukia tercengang.

"Benarkah? Wah... baguslah," jawab Ichigo girang sambil menarik tangan Rukia dan Rukia hanya bisa meronta.

(...)

(..)

(...)

"Kalian pasangan yang serasi," sahut perempuan yang menuntun Ichigo dan RUkia.

"Kami... hmph..." Baru saja Rukia hendak memprotes, tiba-tiba mulutnya langsung dibekap oleh Ichigo.

"Begitukah? Terima kasih, kami memang pasangan yang cocok," jawab ichigo sambil terkekeh. Rukia hanya diam sambil berusaha melepaskan tangan Ichigo.

"Silahkan masuk ke bilik ini," sahut perempuan itu. Dengan enggan Rukia mengikuti langkah Ichigo memasuki bilik itu.

"Silahkan berpose di depan kamera," kata perempuan itu dari luar. Rukia hanya melipat kedua tangannya sambil membuang muka dan mengembungka pipinya, merasa jengkel dengan tindakan Ichigo.

"Hei... ayolah berpose," pinta Rukia sambil mengguncang tubuh Rukia.

"Heh..." Rukia mendengus kesal. "HEI~" pekik Rukia ketika Ichigo meletakkan tangannya di atas bahu Rukia.

"Ayo... tersenyum," ambek Ichigo. Rukia tetap tak acuh dan membuang muka. Ichigo menggeram lalu dengan kesal mengangkat tubuh Rukia hingga Rukia berteriak jengkel dan kaget.

"Sekarang foto kami!" teriak Ichigo saat ia mendaratkan sebuah kecupan di pipi Rukia.

(..)

"Rukia... pipiku sepertinya lebam," ambek Ichigo. ia mengelus pipinya yang tertinggal sebuah cap lima jari berwarna merah.

"Berisik!" kesal Rukia. Wajahnya memerah kesal.

"Tapi, kita dapat foto bagus," kata Ichigo sambil terkikik. Rukia menghentikan langkahnya, lalu berbalik dan mulai meloncat-loncat, berusaha merebut lembaran foto di tangan Ichigo.

"Berikan..." jerit Rukia malu, wajahnya memerah total melihat foto itu. Ichigo mengecup pipinya. Oh... entah apa jadinya jika ada yang melihat foto itu. Dia pasti akan diceramahi kakaknya. Gossip aneh pasti akan menyebar.

"Sudahlah... ayo kita pulang," sahut Ichigo sambil menarik tangan Rukia.

"Ichigo... kita... ke sini untuk menyamar bukan?" tanya Rukia tiba-tiba sambil menghentikan langkahnya.

"Hem... iya, lalu?"

"Kita terlalu menyolok!"

.

.

TBC

.

(A/N) chapter 6 selesai... XD wah... akhirnya bisa.

Hedeh... seperti kakak 'Devil Angel' katakan, sepertinya saya memang selalu mengatakan fic saya hancur. Tapi, apalah... jika kalian memang menganggap fic saya hancur yaudah... hancur nih fic. Tapi, jika kalian suka... saya berterima kasih.

Karena saya sering dimarahi sama Ann-fukutaichou dari Sedeng Squad mengenai kalimat saya 'jelek dan hancur' itu... saya gk bakalan bilang deh XD hahay...

Gimana chapter ini? Hoho... silahkan beri komentar di hati kalian masing2

Terima kasih telah membaca XD maaf buat yg tidak menikmati

Jaa Matta Nee :D

Chapter 7 saya update besok malam :3 (saya usahakan kalo gk ada halangan)


	7. April 15th 2013, Gift

**365 Hari, 12 Bulan, 1 Tahun**

**Disclaimer : Bleach © Tite Kubo**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Friendship, Romance, Humor**

**Warning : OOC, Typo(s)?, AU, GaJe, Abal**

**Makasih buat kakak-kakak yang udah review dan baca di chapter sebelumnya. Saya udah update XD **

_**Don't Like, Don't Read, so…**_

_**Enjoy it!**_

.

.

.

**_Monday_**

**_April 15_****_th_****_ 2013_**

.

#Gift#

.

.

Rukia sedang berbincang dengan teman-temannya. Pembicaraan anak perempuan. Biasalah, pakaian, kosmetik, tas, dan hal-hal berbau perempuan lainnya. Rukia hanya bisa tertawa saat teman-temannya mengatakan hal itu. Bagaimana tidak, selama ini dia sama sekali tak pernah menyentuh hal-hal berbau perempuan –kecuali boneka, tentu saja.

"Rukia-_chan_, kau punya _lip gloss_ itu?" tanya Senna membuyarkan pikiran Rukia yang tadi masih menyangkut masalah pembicaraan ini.

"Ah... apa? Oh... maaf, aku tidak punya," jawab Rukia kikuk sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Huem... begitu," ada nada kecewa yang keluar dari bibir Nell.

"Maaf," kata Rukia sambil menunduk.

"Rukia-_chan_, kacamatamu modis, di mana kau membelinya?" tanya Soi Fon dengan nada datar. Ah... gadis ini terlalu serius, padahal wajahnya cantik.

"Eum... modis? Te... terima kasih. Ichigo yang memilihkannya, aku lupa kami membelikannya di mana," sahut Rukia kikuk sambil tersenyum. Kelima gadis di depan Rukia terdiam mendengar jawaban itu.

"Ku... Kuchiki-_san_," suara Inoue yang lembut membuat Rukia langsung menoleh ke arah gadis itu.

"Ada apa?" tanya Rukia.

"Apa kau..."

"RUKIA!" Omongan Inoue itu dipotong oleh teriakan melengking seseorang. Keenam gadis itu menoleh ke sumber suara, pintu masuk kelas.

"I... Ichigo," Rukia terbata. Tubuhnya menggigil ketika melihat senyuman aneh mengembang di wajah Ichigo.

Ichigo melangkahkan kakinya memasuki ruang kelas, mendekati Rukia hingga Rukia hampir saja terjungkal dari kursi tempat ia duduk sekarang saking kagetnya.

"A... Ada apa, Ichigo?" sahut Rukia takut-takut.

"Ikut aku!" Tanpa basa-basi lagi, Ichigo langsung mengangkat tubuh gadis kecil itu dan meletakkannya di atas bahunya, lalu berjalan menjauh dari kelas 1-1. Meninggalkan anak-anak yang hanya bisa tercengang dengan tingkahnya.

"Ichigo... lepaskan aku!" sahut Rukia kasar sambil memukul punggung Ichigo.

"Diamlah, _midget_," kata Ichigo santai sambil menepuk-nepuk pantat Rukia. Wajah Rukia memerah menahan malu dan kesal. Langsung saja ia menggigit bahu Ichigo hingga Ichigo mengaduh kesakitan dan dengan enggan menurunkan tubuh mungil Rukia.

"Sakit," berang Ichigo sambil mengelus bahunya. Rukia hanya menggeram sambil menutupi bokongnya. Pipinya mengembung kesal dan matanya menukik kesal ke arah Ichigo.

"Tidak sopan," kesal Rukia sambil menendang tulang kering Ichigo.

"Sakit! Siapa yang tidak sopan, eh?!" kesal Ichigo. Kali ini kedua tangannya berpindah pada tulang kering kaki kirinya.

"Kau!" jerit Rukia tertahan. Ichigo menatap Rukia jengkel, lalu menggerakkan tangannya...

"Ini yang tidak sopan," sahut Ichigo santai sambil menaikkan sedikit rok Rukia. Rukia membelalakkan matanya, lalu dengan refleks memukul perut laki-laki itu. Wajahnya kembali memerah, dan tangannya kembali menjaga roknya.

"ITU TIDAK SOPAN, BODOH!" teriak Rukia keras.

"Sssshhhtttt..." langsung saja Ichigo membekap mulut Rukia ketika gadis itu hendak berteriak dan mengundang perhatian sekitarnya.

"Diamlah... atau akan kusebar foto ini," ancam Ichigo sambil menarik keluar sesuatu di _blazer_-nya, sebuah kertas bergambar...

"_JANGAN_!" teriak Rukia dibalik tangan Ichigo. Matanya membulat takut.

"Baiklah... baiklah... aku ke sini dengan maksud baik, bukan jahat," jawab Ichigo dengan gaya yang dibuat-buat. Apalah gadis-gadis menyebutnya... _cool_? _Hot?_ _Whatever_.

"Apa?" kesal Rukia sambil melipat tangannya.

"Hum... Aku hanya mau tanya dulu, kenapa kau begitu suka chappy sampai-sampai mengenakan celana dalam motif chappy?" kata Ichigo polos.

GEDEBUK! Langsung saja Rukia menendang tulang kering Ichigo hingga punggung laki-laki itu menghempas ke dinding koridor.

"Berhenti menyakitiku," kesal Ichigo.

"Dan berhenti mempermalukanku," sahut Rukia tak kalah kesal.

"Aku hanya bertanya kok. Celana dalammu itu terlalu kekanakan," protes Ichigo dan kali ini Rukia sudah siap memberinya pukulan. Kalau saja Ichigo tidak waspada, mungkin tubuhnya akan dipenuhi lebam.

"Baiklah.. baiklah... aku memintamu ke sini karena ingin memberikanmu..." Ichigo merogoh saku _blazer_-nya, lalu memberikan sebuah bungkusan kecil pada Rukia. Rukia sedikit bingung, jika Ichigo menyimpannya di saku, kenapa sama sekali tak ada tonjolannya?

"Isinya apa?" tanya Rukia.

"Maaf karena hanya sekecil itu, kemarin uangku habis untuk kita pakai di _bunny costum_, jadi yah..." Ichigo menggaruk punggung lehernya. Entah gatal atau tidak hanya dia yang tahu.

"Gantungan... chappy?" sahut Rukia. Gantungan di tangannya menjuntai di hadapan wajahnya, pandangannya lalu berpindah pada wajah Ichigo yang perlahan memerah.

"Ke... Kemarin kau ingin ke toko boneka, kan? Karena kau tidak punya waktu, aku pergi sendiri dan... yah... seperti yang kukatakan, uang...ku tinggal sedikit dan... aku hanya bisa membeli gantungan itu," kata Ichigo salah tingkah. Rukia terdiam. Pipinya perlahan memerah. Ia menundukkan kepalanya. Ichigo ingat?

"_Arigatou_," lirih Rukia.

"Y... Yo," jawab Ichigo. Rukia menundukkan kepalanya sambil menahan perasaan aneh di dadanya, dan Ichigo menengadahkan kepalanya menahan malu pada dirinya. Aneh, kenapa jadi seperti ini?

.

.

"Ternyata benar, Kurosaki-_kun_ dan Rukia-_chan_ memang mempunyai sebuah hubungan."

.

.

TBC

.

(A/N)

Chapter 7 selesai ^^ pendek yah... saya kehabisan ide sih. Ide untuk chapter ini udah ilang entah kemana. Oke... terima kasih telah membaca.

Sampai jumpa di chapter depan.

Jaa Matta Nee~

Oyasuminasai ^^


	8. April 16th 2013, Terror

**365 Hari, 12 Bulan, 1 Tahun**

**Disclaimer : Bleach © Tite Kubo**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Friendship, Romance, Humor**

**Warning : OOC, Typo(s)?, AU, GaJe, Abal**

**Makasih buat kakak-kakak yang udah review dan baca di chapter sebelumnya. Saya udah update XD **

**Balesan untuk anonymous reviewer dan yang gak login**

**Morning Eagle : makasih dah RnR kak XD hhohoho... lucu ya? Baguslah kalo begitu, padahal sempet kukira garing banget. Makasih atas dukungannya kak ^^ itu Ichigo emang mesum ._.v**

**QRen: hehe... Ichigo emang jeruk mesum *plak! ini udah update. Makasih dah RnR**

_**Don't Like, Don't Read, so…**_

_**Enjoy it!**_

.

.

.

**_Tuesday_**

**_April 16_****_th_****_ 2013_**

.

#Terror#

.

.

Gantungan chappy itu menjuntai di tas Rukia. Ia begitu senang mendapatkan benda itu dari Ichigo.

"Rukia-_chan_," panggil Nell. Rukia menoleh dengan sebuah senyuman.

"Ada apa?" tanya Rukia.

"Kau punya ponsel?" tanya Nell. Rukia terdiam, dahinya berkerut.

"Maaf, aku tak punya," jawab Rukia sopan. Ia tersenyum simpul, merasa menyesal akan jawabannya sendiri.

"Hah? Bohong, tak mungkin di zaman canggih seperti ini kau tidak punya ponsel," Riruka memprotes. Rukia menanggapinya dengan senyuman.

"Maaf," jawab Rukia.

"Wah... tak kusangka, ternyata zaman sekarang masih ada yang tidak punya ponsel."

"Eh.. Lho... bukankah Rukia-_chan _itu anggota keluarga Kuchiki."

"Wah... Keluarga Kuchiki itu kaya raya bukan?"

Rukia terdiam medengar celotehan Riruka, Nell, dan Senna. Aneh, dia sedikit merasa... tersindir? Dia merasa seakan-akan gadis-gadis di depannya ini menyudutkannya. Oke, mungkin Inoue dan Soi Fon tidak, tapi... entah mengapa Rukia sedikit merasa takut.

"Astaga... tidak mungkin orang tuamu tidak sanggup membelikanmu ponsel bukan?" timpal Nell.

Rukia terdiam. Ia merasa seakan ada jarum tipis menusuk hatinya. Dengan senyuman simpul, Rukia membalas omongan itu dengan sebuah senyuman simpul yang mengerutkan dahinya, "Maaf, aku.. tak punya orang tua," kata Rukia dengan suara bergetar.

"Astaga... rupanya kau anak yatim? Ck... pantas saja," kalimat yang dikeluarkan oleh Nell kali ini membuat tubuh Rukia bergetar hebat. Antara marah dan takut. Kenapa teman-temannya ini? Hari ini mereka... terlihat menyeramkan.

"Iya, ma... maaf." Rukia menundukkan kepalanya. Lalu menggenggam erat roknya.

"Apa kau ditelantarkan karena siapa... ah... keluarga yang menampungmu itu terlalu sibuk?" lagi-lagi Nell bersuara.

"Ma.. maaf, aku ada urusan," kata Rukia sopan sambil berdiri. Senyuman paksaan mengiringi perjalananya keluar kelas.

"Kena kau," sinis gadis itu.

(...)

(..)

(...)

"Kau lemas sekali," sahut Ichigo. Rukia hanya diam. Kakinya melangkah gontai, entah ke mana arahnya. Ichigo hanya mengikuti gadis itu, terserah gadis itu mau pergi ke mana, yang penting dia ikut.

"Lho... Rukia, aku baru tahu warna sepatumu berubah menjadi cokelat, bukankah sepatu kita warnanya hitam," sahut Ichigo. Rukia menghentikan langkahnya, lalu menatap kakinya. Benar, warna sepatunya memang berubah menjadi cokelat. Aneh, padahal tadi pagi warnanya masih hitam.

"Hei... kurasa ada yang menyiraminya dengan sesuatu. Lihat, selain warnanya berubah, kulitnya juga perlahan mengelupas," sahut Ichigo yang tiba-tiba berjongkok di kaki Rukia.

Rukia hanya tersenyum kecut. Ia merasakan firasat aneh.

"Kakiku... gatal," sahut Rukia. Perlahan, jari-jari lentiknya turun dan menggaruk kakinya.

(...)

(..)

(...)

"Hoi... siapa yang mencoret loker Rukia?" Ichigo menjerit frustasi melihat loker Rukia yang penuh dengan coretan dan foto-foto aneh. Lagi-lagi Rukia merasa tidak senang. Entah mengapa ia merasa yang melakukan hal ini adalah mereka.

Orang-orang disekitar mereka hanya diam. Rukia dengan tenang mencabuti tempelan-tempelan kertas dan foto yang tertempel di lokernya.

Mati!

Enyah!

Pergi!

Semuanya berkutat pada hal itu. Sepertinya Rukia sudah mempunyai pembenci di sekolah ini. Rukia menghela napas.

"Sudahlah Ichigo.. tak apa." Rukia berusaha tenang dan Ichigo hanya bisa diam menerima tindakan Rukia yang tenang.

...

Ini buruk. Ini parah. Rukia diteror. Sedari tadi dia mendapatkan kesialan terus. Sebentar saja ia berpisah dengan Ichigo. Kesialan beruntun datang darinya. Itu bukan berarti saat Ichigo ada dia tak mendapatkannya, hanya saja... ah... entahlah.. sulit menjelaskannya. Rukia benar-benar susah.

"Kau tahu siapa yang melakukannya?" jengkel Ichigo. Rukia menggeleng.

"Tak tahu. Sudahlah... tak usah dibahas," kata Rukia tenang.

"Tak usah dibahas? Rukia... kau pikir aku bisa tenang sementara kau diteror? Sepatumu disirami zat aneh yang membuatnya berwarna aneh dan kakimu gatal-gatal. Lokermu dikotori dan ditempeli kertas-kertas berisi cemoohan. Isi tasmu diobrak-abrik. Dan tadi kau baru saja dilempari seseorang dengan bola basket. Aku tidak suka itu!" tegas Ichigo. Rukia tersenyum simpul.

"Biarkan saja," jawab Rukia. "Sudahlah... aku mau kembali ke kelas." Rukia mendorong tubuh Ichigo pelan, lalu berjalan menjauh –mendekati kelasnya. Ichigo hanya berdecih dan melihat Rukia memasuki kelasnya.

Rukia membuka pintu kelasnya dan... byur! Seember air telah membasahinya. Rukia hanya diam, matanya sesekali mengerjap kaget, dan dari kejauhan dia mendengar Ichigo meneriaki namanya diiringi langkah kaki.

Seisi kelas tertawa. Menertawakannya yang terlihat bodoh.

"Kasihan sekali..." tawa seseorang. Rukia mengangkat kepalanya, dan mendapati orang yang mengucapkan hal itu adalah...

"Nell..." sahut Rukia parau.

"Wah... pakaiannya basah."

"Menjijikkan sekali."

Rukia masih terdiam menatap Nell dan Senna yang sekarang saling bersahut-sahutan dan menertawakannya. Dada Rukia terasa sakit. Ia baru beberapa hari punya teman, tapi kenapa temannya menusuk dari belakang.

Mata Rukia memerah. Ia ingin menangis. Kepalanya tertunduk. Ia menahan malu.

_Pluk_! Rukia merasakan sebuah kehangatan menyelimutinya. Rukia mengangkat kepalanya, dan menatap orang itu dengan matanya yang sudah berair.

"Ichi..." kata Rukia parau. Ichigo memeluknya dengan sebelah tangan, sedang tangan lainnya –tangan kiri- menujuk ke arah kerumunan anak-anak kelas 1-1 yang perlahan menghentikan tawa mereka.

"Berhenti menangis, Rukia," tegas Ichigo. Rukia menundukkan kepalanya. Ia justru ingin menangis lebih.

"Kalian... siapa saja yang berani mengganggu gadisku... akan... kubunuh," sinis Ichigo. tatapannya tajam, menusuk, dan dingin. Anak-anak di kelas itu terdiam dan tertegun menatap ekspresi Ichigo yang berubah. Rukia mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Ichigo. tatapan ichigo mengerikan.

Dengan santai, ichigo mengangkat tubuh Rukia dengan satu tangan, lalu membopongnya. Tubuh Rukia sudah tertutup dengan _blazer _Ichigo, jadi setidaknya bisa mengeringkan tubuhnya yang basah.

"Terima kasih, Ichigo," kata Rukia sambil menenggelamkan kepalanya di dada Ichigo.

"Ini pertama kalinya aku melihatmu menangis," Ichigo berujar santai. Mendengar kalimat menyindir itu, Rukia hanya diam dan mengernyitkan dahinya. Oh.. dia merasakannya lagi. Takut akan kesepian.

"Kau bahkan tak mengelak... hei... bramu kelihatan. Wah... rata sekali, lagi-lagi motif chappy. Suka sekali dengan kelinci abnormal itu," sahut Ichigo tiba-tiba. Wajah Rukia memerah tiba-tba, langsung saja ia menutup dadanya dengan _blazer _Ichigo, lalu mencubit perut Ichigo.

"MESUM!" kesal Rukia. Mendapatkan penyiksaan itu, Ichigo bukannya memarahi Rukia, ia malah tertawa puas.

"Akhirnya kau kembali.. baiklah... kita ke UKS dulu, ganti bajumu dan obati gatal-gatal di kakimu," kata Ichigo. Rukia hanya diam dengan wajah memerah.

"Kenapa kau mau repot-tepot, sih?" Rukia menenggelamkan wajahnya lagi ke dada Ichigo.

"Sudah kukatakan kau gadisku," tegas Ichigo. "Mulai sekarang, akulah yang akan melindungimu."

Mendengar perkataan itu, RUkia hanya bisa diam dengan wajahnya yang sudah memanas. _Gadis_? Apa yang Ichigo pikirkan hingga lancang mengatakan hal itu? Mereka hanya teman bukan? Tapi, kenapa Rukia sama sekali tak mau menyanggah kalimat itu? Ia justru... merasa senang? Bercanda!

"_Tawake wa_," lirih Rukia.

.

.

TBC

.

(A/N)

Njes... njes... *dibankai!

Hehe... ini chapter udah selesai. Bagaimana? Merasa puas? Saya harap iya XD tapi, ini perasaan saya aja atau memang alurnya kecepatan yah? Ah... abaikan. Saya juga pusing bikinnya gimana -_-"

Terima kasih untuk yang menikmati, maaf untuk yang tidak menikmati

Silahkan tunggu chapter depan yak :3

Thanks for Reading

Jaa Matta Nee~

Oyasuminasai ^^


	9. April 17th 2013, The Past

**365 Hari, 12 Bulan, 1 Tahun**

**Disclaimer : Bleach © Tite Kubo**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Friendship, Romance, Humor**

**Warning : OOC, Typo(s)?, AU, GaJe, Abal**

**Makasih buat kakak-kakak yang udah review dan baca di chapter sebelumnya. Saya udah update XD **

**Balesan untuk anonymous reviewer:**

**Ichirukilover : yohoo... makasih dan RnR. Hehe... si Rukia jadi hero yak XD awalnya agak berasa aneh sih si Rukia nangis. Tapi, tak apalah... *saya aja bingung* oke... saya dah update... silahkan menikmati**

**Ichigo : hehe... sengaja bikin pendek ^^ makasih dah RnR sudah saya update...**

_**Don't Like, Don't Read, so…**_

_**Enjoy it!**_

.

.

.

**_Wednesday_**

**_April 17_****_th_****_ 2013_**

.

#The Past #

.

.

Kemarin Rukia mendapatkan terror itu dan sekarang sebagian besar anak di kelasnya mengabaikannya, tak banyak yang mengacuhkannya. Hanya beberapa anak yang mungkin hanya memberitahukannya masalah tugas atau yang lain.

Rukia membereskan buku-buku di atas mejanya. Lalu dengan malas berjalan keluar kelas. Sekarang waktunya istirahat.

Plak! Hampir saja Rukia terjungkal ke depan gara-gara benda keras yang menghantam kepalanya. Rukia menoleh ke belakang, dan mendapati beberapa anak laki-laki sedang menertawainya. Rukia yakin –entah darimana dia mendapat keyakinan itu- yang menyuruh anak-ana itu adalah Nell.

Pandangan Rukia beralih pada kakinya, sebuah penghapus papan tulislah yang telah menjadi penghantam kengiluan di kepalanya.

Rukia melanjutkan langkahnya keluar ruangan dan kembali kepalanya dilempari dengan sesuatu. Kali ini tidak terlalu keras dan berat. Benda yang satu ini lebih ringan. Rukia yakin itu sebuah gumpalan kertas atau apalah. Terserah, Rukia tak peduli dan tetap melanjutkan perjalanannya keluar kelas.

"Rukia!" Rukia tersentak pelan saat warna jeruk telah berdiri di depannya.

"Ichigo..." sahut Rukia lemas. Ichigo menurunkan sebelah alisnya.

"Kenapa? Mereka menganggumu? Katakan siapa!?" Ichigo bersiap dengan kedua kepalan tangannya. Perlahan, kakinya melangkah hendak memasuki kelas.

"Sudahlah... tak apa... aku... ingin ditemani... sebentar." Rukia menahan tangan Ichigo, lalu mulai berjalan –menarik- Ichigo menjauh. Dengan santai Ichigo menurut dan menggantungkan tangannya di bahu Rukia, anehnya... gadis itu sama seklai tak memprotes. Hanya diam.

Rukia berjalan. Ichigo mengikuti. Mereka menuju halaman belakang sekolah. Tepatnya, di sebuah bangku di dekat pohon sakura.

"Kau tidak mengenakan maskermu?" tanya Ichigo. RUkia diam. Merasa diabaikan, Ichigo menangkup wajah gadis itu dan mendekatkannya ke wajahnya hingga berjarak beberapa senti. Dan hebatnya, gadis itu sama sekali tak merespon.

"Cukup kacamata," kata Rukia datar.

"Cantik... kau kenapa?" tanya Ichigo. Rukia diam dan hanya duduk di bangku.

"Dulu... aku punya banyak teman. Tapi, karena _nee-san_ menikah dengan _nii-sama_ teman-temanku banyak yang menjauh. Aku tak tahu alasannya, mungkin karena keluarga Kuchiki itu masuk kedalam golongan atas," Rukia malah mengoceh tak jelas yang membuat dahi Ichigo tambah berkerut. Apa-apaan gadis ini? Dia curhat?

"Teman-temanku menjauhiku. Bahkan ada yang menjahiliku. Mereka mencoret buku-bukuku. Merobeknya, menyiramnya, bahkan membuangny. Itulah pertama kalinya aku benci sendirian. Aku bukannya benci, dari dulu aku memang suka menyendiri. Tapi, jika dimusuhi... aku.. tidak suka." Wajah Rukia tertunduk. Ichigo memperhatikan gadis yang kini menggenggam erat roknya itu.

"Dan sekarang akan terulang lagi," lirih Rukia. Tiba-tiba, Rukia merasakan kepalanya ditarik dan bersandar pada sesuatu.

"Hanya masa lalu, lupakan," sahut Ichigo. Ia menyandarkan kepala Rukia di bahunya, menarik sebuah senyuman dari wajah Rukia.

"Bagaimana jika aku tidak senang?" jengkel Rukia sambil terkekeh.

"Kau tinggal panggil aku," jawab Ichigo santai. Rukia diam dan membiarkan kepalanya bersandar di bahu Ichigo. Tak apa, dia merasa nyaman akan itu. Ditambah lagi dengan tangan ichigo yang perlahan mengelus kepalanya.

"Untuk apa memanggilmu?" Rukia kembali terkekeh. Sunyi.

"Karena aku akan melindungimu."

"Memangnya kau siapa?"

"Pelindungmu."

"Aku siapamu?"

"Gadisku."

"Apa yang membuatmu sanggup mengatakan hal itu?"

"Karena itu fakta." Rukia terkekeh.

"Fakta dari mana? Kita bahkan baru 9 hari berteman."

"Kau gadisku. Itu fakta, jangan membantah. Buktinya... jenis kelaminmu perempuan." Kembali Rukia terkekeh. Keadaan menjadi diam. Dia tak mau lagi membantah omongan Ichigo. Tak akan ada ujungnya jika membalas.

Lama-kelamaan Rukia merasa malu juga. Perlahan, ia mendorong tubuh Ichigo agar menjauh. Ichigo melepaskan tangannya, lalu kembali duduk manis.

"Itu masa lalumu?" tanya Ichigo.

"Masa depan," jawab Rukia malas.

"Aku serius."

"Aku bercanda."

"Hei..."

"Apa?"

"Argh... kau kenapa sih?" kesal Ichigo. Rukia terkekeh.

"Tidak apa-apa."

"Oh iya... Kau bilang tidak punya ponsel, kan? Kenapa kau tidak punya ponsel?" tanya Ichigo mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Karena aku tidak mau."

"Alasan kau tidak mau?"

"Ah... aku bosan menjelaskannya."

"Jelaskan!" Ichigo siap untuk menarik kepala gadis itu.

"Baiklah... baiklah... dulu aku pernah diculik gara-gara ponsel, puas?" kesal Rukia. Ichigo ternganga. Bercanda! Tidak mungkin itu benar. Mana ada gadis yang diculik gara-gara ponsel? Ah... itu bisa jadi. Berhenti berpikir terbatas, Kurosaki.

"Kenapa bisa?" tanya Ichigo antusias.

"Kenapa kau begitu antusias?" tanya Rukia balik.

"Jawab dulu pertanyaanku."

"Kau juga jawab dulu pertanyaanku."

"Cium aku maka akan kujawab!"

"Cium a... apa? TIDAK!" Tiba-tiba wajah Rukia memerah ketika menyadari kalimat yang dilontarkan Ichigo.

"Makanya jawab," Ichigo berujar santai sambil melipat tangannya dan menjadikannya bantal. Rukia mengembungkan pipinya.

"Dulu aku pernah mendapat telepon dari orang aneh saat pertama kali menggunakan ponsel, dan karena aku masih bocah, kuturuti saja..."

"Dan kau diculik? Pfft..." Ichigo memotong ucapan Rukia dengan sebuah tawa ejekan.

"Iya... sejak saat itu aku trauma menggunakan ponsel," Rukia berujar lemas. Entah mengapa dia malas menanggapi tawa ejekan Ichigo.

"Lemas?" Rukia tetap diam. Ia memejamkan matanya.

Angin berhembus. Sial, hidungnya mulai gatal...

"Ha...Hachii..." Rukia bersin.

"Itu semua hanya masa lalu, lupakan saja!" semangat Ichigo. Rukia tetap diam sambil mengucek matanya.

"Bodoh, karena terus kau pikirkan, dadamu jadi rata, kan?" Ichigo menyahut sambil meletakkan tangannya di dada Rukia. Rukia menurunkan pandangannya, dan menatap nanar tangan Ichigo yang perlahan mulai meraba dadanya.

Mata Rukia beralih pada wajah Ichigo yang tenang. Alis laki-laki itu naik turun diiringi sebuah senyuman.

"MESUM!" jerut Rukia sambil menonjok perut Ichigo. Langsung saja Ichigo berlari menjauh dengan tawa menggelegar.

"Tak kusangka ternyata masih ada tonjolannya," tawa Ichigo.

"BERISIK JERUK BUSUK!" teriak Rukia kesal. Ia menambah kecepatannya. Wajahnya memerah menahan malu. Ichigo sialan, berani-beraninya ia menyentuh dada Rukia. biarpun kecil seharusnya ia tetap menghargai hal itu.

"BERHENTI BODOH!"

.

.

TBC

.

(A/N)

Makin pendek yah? Njes... njes... *dibankai

Bagaimana? Yang satu ini konfilknya gak terlalu mendalam, hanya menceritakan masa lalu Rukia. hehe... masuk akal gak sih? XD gak tau deh... :p

Terima kasih untuk yang menikmati, maaf untuk yang tidak menikmati

Terima kasih juga telah membaca

Tunggu chapter depan yah... ^^

Jaa Matta Nee

Oyasuminasai


	10. April 18th 2013,New Friend and Statement

**365 Hari, 12 Bulan, 1 Tahun**

**Disclaimer : Bleach © Tite Kubo**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Friendship, Romance, Humor**

**Warning : OOC, Typo(s)?, AU, GaJe, Abal**

**Makasih buat kakak-kakak yang udah review dan baca di chapter sebelumnya. Saya udah update XD **

**Balasan anonymous reviewer :)**

**Siti Yuhi Ishida : **emang mesum kan (-_- )" hehe... makasih dah RnR

**Tiwie ozaka : **thanks for RnR... dah kulanjutin :)

**_Don't Like, Don't Read, so…_**

**_Enjoy it!_**

.

.

.

**_Thursday_**

**_April 18_****_th_****_ 2013_**

.

#New Friends and the Statement#

.

.

Sepatu Rukia sudah terkelupas kulitnya. Entahlah, Rukia malas menanggapinya. Selama dia masih bisa berjalan, bukan masalah sepatu itu rusak.

Brak! Tubuh Rukia terjatuh ketika ada seseorang yang menyandung kakinya. Sambil mengusap seragamnya, Rukia berdiri. Melanjutkan langkah kakinya, berusaha menghiraukan semua yang menatapnya dengan tawa cemoohan.

"Kenapa Nell membenci gadis ini?" Sebuah pertanyaan tertangkap di telinga Rukia. oh... dia sudah menyangka. Gadis _tosca_ itulah yang membuatnya jadi sasaran seperti ini? Ada apa dengan gadis itu? Apa dia membenci Rukia. Alasannya?

"Hoi... cepat bangun!" Rukia menengadahkan kepalanya dan mendapati sebuah tangan terulur padanya. Siapa orang ini? Cara bicaranya kasar, tapi niatnya baik.

Seorang gadis berambut hitam jabrik yang tidak terlalu panjang. Parasnya cantik walaupun dahinya berkerut. Ia sedang mengulurkan tangannya pada... Rukia?

Dengan malu-malu, Rukia menyambut uluran tangan itu dan dengan terpaksa harus merasakan rasa ngilu di pergelangan bahunya saat tangan gadis di depannya menarik tubuhnya paksa.

"Te... Terima kasih," sahut Rukia pelan sambil menundukkan sedikit tubuhnya.

"Jika Ichigo melihat ini aku yakin kalian tak akan selamat," sahut gadis itu sambil menatap tajam pada orang-orang yang memperhatikan mereka. Sungguh, Rukia saja merasa takut dengan nada sinis gadis ini, apalagi orang-orang yang menjadi sasarannya.

"Baik, Kuchiki... ayo!" Mata Rukia terbelalak saat tiba-tiba gadis itu menarik tangannya. Dengan was-was Rukia mengikuti langkah sang gadis. Ia merasa aneh, ada apa dengan gadis ini? Apakah dia salah satu suruhan Nell? Tidak... itu... gawat.

Rukia menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap gadis itu. Sang gadis membalikkan badannya.

"Kenapa berhenti?" tanyanya. Rukia mengernyitkan dahinya takut.

"Jangan takut. Aku bukan suruhan Nelliel. Aku dipihak Ichigo. Ah... maaf, sepertinya aku tidak sopan. Perkenalkan, aku... Arisawa Tatsuki." Gadis bernama Tatsuki itu mengulurkan tangannya sambil memperkenalkan diri. Sebuah senyuman mengembang di bibir Arisawa Tatsuki.

"Aku... Kuchiki Rukia," kata Rukia sambil menjabat tangan Tatsuki, melihat senyuman gadis itu, Rukia pun ikut tersenyum.

"Tatsuki-_chan_!" sebuah teriakan melengking tertangkap di telinga Tatsuki dan Rukia. Namun, mengetahui suara siapa itu membuat tubuh Rukia menegang.

"Ah... Orihime." Tatsuki berbalik dan menyapa Orihime. "_Ohayou_..." sapa Orihime pada Tatsuki. Tatsuki membalas dengan balasan yang sama.

"Ah... Kuchiki-_san_, _Ohayou_.." sapa Orihime. Rukia ternganga. Tadi... Orihime menyapanya? Bercanda! Tidak mungkin, bukankah Orihime teman Nell, kenapa ia menyapa Rukia?

"Jangan kaget begitu, Kuchiki-_san_. Tenang, aku dipihak Kurosaki-_kun_, aku tidak akan menjahilimu seperti yang lain. Maafkan aku karena tidak bisa menahan Nell-_chan_ dan yang lainnya. Nell-_chan_... hanya iri karena kau terlalu dekat dengan Kurosaki-_kun_," terang Orihime. Mulut Rukia masih ternganga. Ia hampir tidak percaya. Orihime berada di pihaknya? Nell membencinya karena ia terlalu dekat dengan Ichigo.

"Baiklah... ayo... Kuchiki-_san_, kita kembali ke kelas!"

(...)

(..)

(...)

Ini hebat. Seharian ini Rukia dilindungi oleh Tatsuki dan Orihime. Mereka berdua selalu menghalangi orang-orang yang ingin mengganggunya. Dan Rukia merasa senang. Ini pertama kalinya ia mempunyai teman yang mau melindunginya. Ehm... Ichigo diluar hitungan.

Bel istirahat ketiga dibunyikan dan Orihime langsung menarik Rukia keluar ketika gurunya telah menghilang dari luar kelas.

"Oh iya, Inoue, Tatsuki itu kelas berapa?" tanya Rukia. Sekarang mereka hendak menuju kantin bersama.

"Kelas 1-3."

"Satu kelas dengan Ichigo?" kaget Rukia. Inoue mengangguk.

"Yo... Kuchiki," panggil Tatsuki dari belakang. Rukia dan Inoue menghentikan langkah mereka, lalu berbalik dan menatap Tatsuki.

"Ah... Arisama, hai..." sapa Rukia. Akhirnya, mereka berjalan bersama menuju kantin.

"Oh iya... Arisawa, kau tahu di mana Ichigo?" tanya Rukia di tengah jalan. Tatsuki mengendikkan bahu.

"Entahlah... dia pergi," jawab Tatsuki santai.

(...)

(..)

(...)

Kenyang!

Rukia, Tatsuki dan Orihime baru saja menyelesaikan makan mereka. Untunglah, anak-anak di kantin yang hendak mengganggu Rukia sudah menyingkir saat melihat Tatsuki. Sepertinya, Tatsuki salah satu anak yang ditakuti.

"Yo..." Hampir saja Rukia terjungkal ke belakang saat seseorang berambut jeruk mengagetkannya.

"I... Ichigo," sahut Rukia gagap. Entah mengapa ia langsung mengidap penyakit gagap saat bertemu Ichigo.

"Ikut aku..." tiba-tiba Rukia ditarik oleh Ichigo. Hei.. apa-apaan anak ini? Dia datang entah dari mana setelah menghilang, dan tiba-tiba menyeret Rukia pergi.

"Ah... Tatsuki, Inoue terima kasih karena sudah menjaga Rukia," teriak Ichigo kuat.

"Sama-sama," jawab Tatsuki.

...

Ichigo membawa Rukai pergi, entah ke mana. Sekarang mereka berjalan ke... tempat yang sama dengan kemarin? Halaman belakang sekolah, di bangku itu.

Ichigo memaksa Rukia duduk.

"Kita mau apa di sini?" tanya Rukia bingung.

"Menikmati waktu istirahat."

"Kau dari mana saja tadi?"

"Bolos."

"Sudah kukatakan jangan bolos!"

"Berisik!"

Rukia diam. Lagi-lagi dia tak bisa menjawab omongan Ichigo. Dasar. Ada apa, sih? Kenapa dia merasa aneh saat bersama Ichigo? Dadanya berdebar dan seakan ada perasaan senang dalam hatinya.

"Oh iya... Ichigo, terima kasih... telah melindungiku," lirih Rukia sambil menunduk.

"Sama-sama. Apakah tadi Tatsuki menjagamu dengan baik?" tanya Ichigo. Rukia mendelik, apa maksudnya? "Tadi aku menitipkanmu padanya, supaya kau mempunyai teman. Inoue juga. Bagaimana, senang punya teman baru?"

Wajah Rukia memerah. Ichigo mencarikan teman untuknya? Ah... secara tidak langsung memang begitu, bukan? Tapi, sebenarnya Ichigo ke mana?

"I... Iya, terima kasih. Ah... sebenarnya kau ke mana tadi?" tanya Rukia lagi.

"Aku bolos untuk menghajar anak-anak yang mengganggumu."

"Jangan bercanda!"

"Aku serius."

"Kenapa kau melakukan itu?"

"Karena aku ingin melindungimu."

"Kenapa kau ingin melindungiku?"

"Karena aku menyukaimu."

"Kenapa kau..." Rukia menghentikan pertanyaannya. Wajahnya memerah seketika. Tidak... Ichigo pasti bercanda.

"Ja... Jangan bercanda!" kesal Rukia sambil menonjok perut Ichigo dengan wajah memerah total.

"Aku serius. Aku menyukaimu... argh... kenapa kau selalu menganggap omonganku bercanda. He? Hei.. hei... kenapa wajahmu memerah?" Ichigo menggoda Rukia. Dengan takut, Rukia memundurkan sedikit tubuhnya.

Dengan kesal, Rukia memalingkan wajahnya. Bercanda! Kenapa dadanya berdebar sekencang ini? Kenapa tiba-tiba ia merasa senang.

"He...? Apa kau juga menyukaiku?"

"A... Aku tidak menyukaimu..." elak Rukia. Wajahnya semakin memerah, bertambah ketika Ichigo mulai mendekatkan diri. "Me... Menjauhlah..." Rukai mendorong dada Ichigo menjauh darinya, namun, hal itu justru membuat Ichigo semakin senang menggodanya.

Ichigo meletakkan kedua tangannya di sebelah pinggul Rukia, membuat gadis itu kini terperangkap oleh tangan besar Ichigo.

"Me.. Menjauhlah..." Rukia meninju pipi Ichigo, membuat laki-laki itu mundur dan terpaksa mengaduh kesakitan sambil memegangi pipinya.

"Sakit..." lirih Ichigo. Disaat itu juga, Rukia melangkahkan kakinya dan berlari menjauh. Wajahnya memanas malu. Sial, kenapa sih?

"Hoi.. tunggu!" Rukia terperanjah kaget saat menyadari Ichigo mengejarnya. Ia menambah kecepatan berlarinya, tapi Ichigo malah semakin dekat dengannya.

"Kau menyukaiku, kan? Jujurlah..." Bagus. Sekarang Ichigo sudah berada di sebelahnya. Sial.

Rukia mengumpat, namun... saat itu juga ia terjatuh ketika Ichigo memeluknya manja. Bocah sialan. Apa maunya. Dia pasti bercanda.

"Hei... jujurlah..." goda Ichigo.

"Aku tidak menyukaimu, _tawake_!" kesal Rukia sambil menutup wajahnya. Sedangkan ichigo masih memeluknya manja. Sedikit tidak elit karena Ichigo memeluknya di tanah. Tapi, apa peduli Ichigo?

"Apa yang membuatmu berani mengatakan hal itu?"jengkel Rukia sambil mendorong tubuh ichigo.

"Kau itu cantik dan baik (mungkin)," jawab ichigo.

"Hanya itu?" kesal Rukia.

"Ada banyak alasan dan aku malas menyebutkannya!" Ichigo mengeratkan pelukannya. Ia merasa nyaman dipelukan RUkia.

"LEPASKAN!" teriak Rukia.

.

.

TBC/END

.

(A/N)

Saya balik dengan chapter 10 ^^

Maaf... untuk sementara saya akan istirahat mengarang dikarenakan seorang motivator saya sudah tidak ada lagi. Saya sangat minta maaf yah.. hehe...

Saya tahu chapter kali ini terlalu aneh. Tapi, ini saya buat karena dikejar waktu. Maaf.. maaf... sekali. Untuk sementara saya istirahat mengarang dulu. nanti saya akan kembali setelah berhasil menenangkan diri. ^^

Terima kasih bagi yang menikmati, maaf bagi yang tidak menikmati

Terima kasih juga bagi yang telah membaca

salam, Ichiru

Jaa Nee~ ^^


	11. April 19th 2013, Canteen and Deathberry

**365 Hari, 12 Bulan, 1 Tahun**

**Disclaimer : Bleach © Tite Kubo**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Friendship, Romance, Humor**

**Warning : OOC, Typo(s)?, AU, GaJe, Abal**

**Makasih buat kakak-kakak yang udah review dan baca di chapter sebelumnya. Saya udah update XD (dan kali ini pengen digetok karena lama update)**

**Balasan anonymous reviewer :)**

**Tiwie ozaka : **thanks for RnR... dah kulanjutin :)

**Ichigo: **hai... haha.. tenang, saya rehat kan gak lama, saya gak bilang hiatus. Hm... masalah I Love You, sudah saya lanjutkan :) makasih mau RnR fic saya –w–

_**Don't Like, Don't Read, so…**_

_**Enjoy it!**_

.

.

.

_**Friday**_

_**April 19**__**th**__** 2013**_

.

#Canteen and Deathberry #

.

.

Rukia menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tealapak tangannya. Panas. Itulah yang sekarang ia keluarkan dari wajahnya, rasa panas berwarna merah yang mengecat wajahnya. Tidak tidak... dia malu... kenapa kejadian kemarin terus saja singgah di otaknya. Tidak... dia tidak menyukai Kurosaki Ichigo, mustahil! Ia bahkan baru 10 hari berkenalan dengan bocah itu.

"Hah..." Rukia menghela napas pasrah, lalu mulai menginjakkan kakinya memasuki gerbang sekolahnya. "_Kono bakamono_... Apa yang dia inginkan?" umpat Rukia. Rukia bersyukur karena dia berada di kelas yang berbeda dengan laki-laki itu.

Beberapa anak menatap Rukia jijik, sedangkan yang lainnya hanya menatap datar. Sekali lagi Rukia menghela napas.

"Kuchiki-_san_!" Rukia menoleh ketika mendengar suara itu, spontan sebuah senyuman muncul di wajahnya. Namun, detik itu juga senyumannya sirna ketika ia memutar tubuhnya ke belakang. Ada Ichigo yang sedang menyeringai jahil padanya. Sepertinya laki-laki itu sengaja menyuruh Inoue memanggilnya.

Rukia mengembungkan pipinya kesal, wajahnya memerah menahan malu. Dan Ichigo terus saja menatap perempuan itu.

"_Nandesuka_, Kuchiki-_san_?" tanya Inoue sambil mengibaskan tangannya di depan Rukia. Rukia hanya diam dan tetap menatap Ichigo. laki-laki itu terus tersenyum, kini ia mendekat pada Rukia, dan menyampirkan poni Rukia di belakang telinga gadis itu.

"Cantik seperti biasa," sahut Ichigo jahil dan kalimat itu sukses membuat wajah Rukia memerah.

"_TAWAKE_!" jerit Rukia dan spontan dia memukul wajah Ichigo –hingga laki-laki itu terjungkal ke belakang.

(...)

(..)

(...)

Waktu istirahat tiba dan ini gawat, Rukia yakin laki-laki itu akan segera menemuinya. Tapi, entah mengapa jika tak ada laki-laki itu dia merasa kesepian. Tidak tidak... jangan bercanda. Dia punya Inoue yang sekarang bersedia melindunginya.

"Hah..." Rukia menghela napas dan menggeser pintu kelasnya. Dengan langkah gontai dia berjalan keluar dan..

"Yo..." sebuah benda berat menggantung di bahunya. Ia sudah menduganya, laki-laki ini pasti akan datang.

"Turunkan tanganmu, Ichigo. Berat," sahut Rukia datar. Ichigo tetap diam tanpa berniat memindahkan tangannya, hingga akhirnya Rukia kehilangan kesabarannya dan mencubit tangan itu kuat.

"_Itai_... _midget_!" kesal Ichigo. Laki-laki itu mencabut tangannya cepat dan mengelusnya.

"Salahmu, sudahlah.. aku ingin makan," Rukia menyahut lemah, membuat Ichigo menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Tidak mengajak Inoue?" tanya Ichigo.

"Dia ada urusan dengan Arisawa dan membiarkanku pergi ke kantin... berdua denganmu," Rukia menghela napasnya kuat pada dua kata terakhir. Ada nada bosan dalam kalimatnya.

"Hm... biasanya hari Jumat kantin ramai lho." Ichigo menyahut sambil melipat tangannya di belakang kepalanya, membiarkan Rukia menatapnya bingung.

(...)

"Ichigo... kau... tak mengatakan padaku akan seramai ini..." dengan susah payah Rukia mengucapkan kata-kata itu. Orang-orang saling berdesakan, membuat Rukia hampir saja tenggelam dalam lautan manusia. Untunglah, tubuh besar Ichigo sanggup menahan gadis itu.

Ichigo melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Rukia, lalu mendekatkan gadis itu ke tubuhnya. Entahlah... sepertinya ini lebih mirip 'mencari kesempatan' daripada 'mencari keselamatan'.

"Ta.. tanganmu menyetuh apa, bodoh!" kesal Rukia. Wajahnya memerah menahan malu, kepalanya menoleh pada tangan Ichigo di belakang punggungnya. Sial.. laki-laki itu memang mencari kesempatan, walaupun benar-benar tidak menyentuh bokongnya, tapi setidaknya tangan itu ada di atasnya.

"Diamlah... aku melindungimu." Ichigo tak kalah kesalnya. Ia menenggelamkan kepala Rukia di dadanya. Rukia hanya bisa meronta, antara kehabisan napas dan tangannya yang terapit antara tubuhnya dengan Ichigo.

"Apa yang kau mau?" tanya Ichigo.

"Apa saja yang penting makanan!"

(...)

Kantin sangat penuh dan itu menyebalkan. Jika ingin keluar kantin, harus bisa menanggung konsekuensi bahwa mereka akan kehilangan makanan di tangan mereka. Dalam keadaan ramai begini mustahil tak ada yang jahil mencurinya.

Sekarang, Rukia dan Ichigo hanya bisa duduk di bangku paling ujung di kantin. Bangku beton yang jarang ditempati orang, tapi kini ramai. Rukia terus saja mengumpat, kenapa hari ini begitu ramai? Kenapa mereka mau makan di kantin? Argghh... dan kenapa saking sempitnya tempat ini, dia harus duduk di pangkuan Ichigo?

Keadaan yang menguntungkan bagi si jeruk. Kantin sangat sempit, terpaksa ia harus memangku gadis itu. Ah... dia bisa bebas menjahili gadis itu.

"Itu roti _deathberry_." Ichigo meletakkan kepalanya di sebelah bahu Rukia, membuat gadis kecil itu bergidik ngeri –malu dan canggung. Kenapa Ichigo terus saja bersikap manja padanya. Tidak... kali ini kontak fisik mereka terlalu sering dan... dekat.

Wajah Rukia memerah. "Rasanya apa?" tanya Rukia sambil mengangkat bungkusan itu di hadapannya.

"_Strawberry_, tapi akan sedikit terasa pedas di lidah. Makanya dinamakan _deathberry,_ mereka bilang kalau kau makan kue itu serasa akan mati." Rukia sedikit menelengkan kepalanya ke arah Ichigo. Bingung akan penjelasan Ichigo. "Dan satu lagi, kue ini hanya diproduksi hari Kamis dan akan dijual di hari Jumat, makanya kantin ramai." Kembali Rukia mengumpat. Memangnya rasa kue ini seperti apa sih? Sampai membuat murid-murid di sekolahnya berebutan seperti zombie kelaparan? Diperhatikannya bungkus roti bergambarkan kupu-kupu hitam itu –sedikit tak yakin akan rasa kue itu.

"Makan saja!" Tangan Ichigo bergerak menuju tangan Rukia, membantu jemari lentik gadis itu untuk membukanya. Wajah Rukia mulai memerah malu, Ichigo sama sekali tak berniat menjauhkan wajanya dari bahu Rukia. Gawat, Rukia bisa kena serangan jantung jika seperti ini terus.

"Buka mulutmu." Rukia semakin salah tingkah saat Ichigo bersiap menyuapinya kue itu. Tidak tidak.. dia harus tenang, jika tidak Ichigo akan semakin jahil padanya. "Ayolah.. buka mulutmu... tanganku capek." Kali ini Ichigo malah menenggelamkan kepalanya di leher Rukia. Gawat.. gawat...

Cepat-cepat Rukia menggigit roti itu agar Ichigo menyingkirkan rambut orange itu dari pandangannya.

"Kunyah dan rasakan." Ichigo memerintahnya tanpa menyingkirkan kepala orange miliknya itu. Rukia berusaha tenang dan mulai mengunyah roti itu dan...

"Pedas..." lirih Rukia sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya di depan mulutnya.

"Ssshh... terus gigit sisa rotinya." Rukia memukul keras kepala Ichigo. Laki-laki itu menyulitkannya.

"Sakit bodoh," sahut Ichigo datar. Dan sungguh efek yang hebat karena Ichigo sama sekali tak memindahkan kepalanya. Membuat Rukia semakin risih dan malu. "Sudahlah.. makan saja."

Ichigo memasukkan sisa roti itu ke mulut Rukia dan... "Enak... pinggiran rotinya diberi bubuk cabai, jadi lidah terasa pedas dan terbakar. Tapi, di tengahnya ada selai _strawberry_ lembut yang menetralisir rasa pedasnya. Ah... enak sekali... pantas saja disebut _deathberry_, rasanya membuatku serasa ingin melayang dan mati karena merasakan kue seenak ini," jelas Rukia panjang lebar. Ia mengunyah kue itu semangat.

"Heh..." Ichigo tersenyum dalam bahu Rukia, dan Rukia bisa merasakan gerakan bibir laki-laki itu.

"Kau kenapa Ichigo? Kenapa tidak makan?" Sepertinya Rukia sudah melupakan masalah tadi.

Ichigo mengerang pelan, lalu mengangkat sedikit kepalanya dan menatap Rukia yang juga menatapnya bingung.

"Aku lapar..." Rukia merasa pipi sebelah kirinya tertahan sesuatu dan wajah Ichigo mendekat, membuatnya bingung ingin bertindak seperti apa. "Ah.. ada selai _strawberry_ menempel."

Pandangan dan pikiran Rukia kosong seketika saat ia sadar Ichigo baru saja menjilati pipi kanannya.

.

.

TBC

.

Mina-sama ^^ Genki-desuka? Whahh... fic ini dah lama sekali gk diupdate yah.. saya jadi sedih TTuTT gomenne.. idenya baru balik nih XP *digiles*

Oke.. bagaimana chapter ini :) apakah mina-sama puas? Jika iya.. saya sangat berterima kasih dan bersyukur, jika tidak.. saya minta maaf.

Terima kasih untuk kakak2 yang jadi silent readers, yg ngefave, yang follow, dan yg mereview fic ini... saya sangat berterima kasih ^^

Juga untuk mina-sama yang baru menemui fic ini. Bagaimana kesan kalian ttg fic ini? Silahkan jawab di hati masing2

**Saturday, 08 June 2013**

**Regards, **

**Ichiru**


	12. April 20th 2013, Bread and Past

**365 Hari, 12 Bulan, 1 Tahun**

**Disclaimer : Bleach © Tite Kubo**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Friendship, Romance, Humor**

**Warning : OOC, Typo(s)?, AU, GaJe, Abal**

**Makasih buat kakak-kakak yang udah review dan baca di chapter sebelumnya. juga untuk yang udah follow fave... terima kasih banyak kakak-kakak ^^ wah.. senengnya.. hihi...  
**

**Balasan anonymous reviewer :)**

**Tiwie ozaka :** thanks for RnR :) dah dilanjutin nih... tapi jgn panggil senpai dung *3*/

_**Don't Like, Don't Read, so…**_

_**Enjoy it!**_

.

.

.

_**Saturday**_

_**April 20**__**th**__** 2013**_

.

# Bread and Past #

.

.

Keadaan Rukia tak jauh berbeda dari kemarin, terus saja ia memegang pipinya. Ini semua gara-gara Ichigo. Dasar laki-laki jorok, berani sekali dia menjilati pipi Rukia. Brrr... tubuh Rukia langsung merinding seketika. Ah... dia berharap wajah Ichigo itu berlebam –mengingat kemarin ia meninju wajah itu sekuat tenaga.

"Hah..." Rukia menghela napas pasrah, lalu memasuki kelasnya. Dan... yah... sebuah kertas langsung mendarat di wajahnya. Ia tak menghiraukan orang-orang yang menertawakannya. Ia tak mau meladeni semua itu atau meminta Inoue untuk melindunginya.

...

Waktu istirahat tiba, lagi-lagi Inoue meninggalkannya bersama Ichigo. Itu sedikit menyebalkan, tapi juga lumayan menyenangkan. Hari ini Rukia tak mau pergi ke kantin, selain roti _deathberry _tak dijual hari ini, dia juga sudah membawa roti buatannya sendiri dari rumah.

Sekarang yang ia lakukan adalah duduk di taman belakang –di mana banyak bunga berkumpul– menahan bersin-bersinnya sambil makan roti itu bersama Ichigo.

Sesekali Rukia menahan tawanya saat melihat lebam kebiruan di dekat mata Ichigo –sudah jelas itu akibat tinjunya kemarin.

"Kenapa kau tidak memakai maskermu?" jengkel Ichigo sambil memajukan wajahnya pada wajah Rukia. Wajah mereka hanya berjarak beberapa centi, membuat rona merah di pipi gadis itu sama sekali tak mau pergi.

"_Ba-Bakamono_. Aku mau makan, tak mungkin aku memakai maskerku," jawab Rukia sambil menghempaskan wajahnya ke kiri dan... "Hatsi..." lagi-lagi gadis itu bersin.

"Lihat, alergi itu tak akan mudah hilang, Rukia. apa kau meminum teh dan obat yang kuberikan?" tanya Ichigo.

"Tentu saja! Aku tak mau bersin terus, aku menyukai bunga!" bantah Rukia cepat sambil mengelap hidungnya dengan sapu tangannya.

"Roti itu buatanmu?" tanya Ichigo tanpa memedulikan perkataan Rukia sebelumnya, sedang tangannya menunjuk roti yang baru saja Rukia keluarkan dari kotak _bentou_-nya. Rukia menatap roti di tangannya, lalu mengangguk pelan.

"Aku mau!" sahut Ichigo sambil membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar. Rukia hanya tercengang, lalu terkekeh pelan melihat tingkah kekanakan Ichigo.

"Seberapa banyak?" tanya Rukia jahil sambil menggigit rotinya, mengunyahnya lalu menelannya pelan –berniat menggoda Ichigo. Dahi Ichigo berkerut, laki-laki itu menatap Rukia jengkel.

"Aku minta disuapi, Rukia," sinis Ichigo mengucapkan kalimat itu. Tatapan matanya masih saja jengkel dan bertambah jengkel saat melihat Rukia hanya terkekeh menanggapi kemarahan (?)-nya.

"Kenapa kau bisa manja seperti ini, sih?" kekeh Rukia sambil menyumpal mulut Ichigo dan laki-laki itu dengan santai menggigit roti bekas gigitan Rukia itu.

"_Enyak_," sahut Ichigo ditengah kunyahannya. Rukia tertawa kecil, lalu kembali memakan rotinya. Namun, saat itu juga ia tersentak dan membelalakkan matanya kaget, rona merah perlahan muncul di pipinya.

"Hm? Kenapa wajahmu memerah?" tanya Ichigo pelan setelah menelan roti di mulutnya. Rukia menolehkan kepalanya dan menatap nanar Ichigo, namun kepala rasanya ingin meledak saat sadar jemari Ichigo baru saja menyentuh pipi dan bibirnya –bermaksud membersihkan rempah roti yang tersisa di sekitar mulut gadis itu.

Rukia mengumpat keras dalam hati, lalu memundurkan wajahnya hingga jari Ichigo tak lagi di wajahnya. Dengan kasar Rukia membersihkan pipinya menggunakan kain jas tangannya.

"Kenapa wajahmu memerah?" tanya Ichigo kikuk. Rukia hanya memelototi Ichigo tanpa beraksi apapun, dan dalam hatinya dia sudah menjerit berkali-kali. _Tidak! Tadi itu bukan ciuman tak langsung!_

"Oi..." panggil Ichigo jengkel. Laki-laki itu mulai tak senang reaksi Rukia. Bukannya tak senang dengan wajah manis yang dikeluarkan gadis itu, tapi tak senang karena Rukia sama sekali tak mau menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Jangan mengabaikanku," jengkel Ichigo sambil menekan-nekan dahi Rukia. Rukia tetap diam dan membiarkan tingkah kekanakan Ichigo berlanjut. "Ah... abaikan. Oh iya... kau bilang dulu kau pernah diculik karena ponsel, kan? Ceritakan padaku!" sahut Ichigo antusias.

Rukia akhirnya bisa melupakan sejenak masalah _ciuman tak langsung_ itu. Ia menghela napas pelan, lalu melanjutkan memakan rotinya. "Ceritanya tidak panjang kok," jawab Rukia santai.

"Kalau begitu ceritakan!"

"Hah..." Sekali lagi Rukia menghela napas, lalu menariknya kuat untuk ancang-ancang bercerita. "Dulu saat umurku 8 tahun, _nii-sama_ membelikanku sebuah ponsel. Aku sangat senang dan suatu hari membawa ponsel itu ke taman untuk memotret pemandangan. Yah, sekalian mencoba cara pakai ponsel itu sendiri," jelas Rukia.

"Dan di taman kau diculik?" potong Ichigo. Rukia menatap sinis pada Ichigo, bermaksud mengatakan _jangan memotong ceritaku_. "Baiklah.. lanjutkan." Ichigo yang mengetahui maksud dari tatapan itu langsung mengucapkan kalimat maaf.

"Saat di taman aku sedang memotret bunga sakura untuk kutunjukkan pada _nii-sama_, lalu ada anak kecil berambut nanas merah menemuiku. Kami bermain bersama dan saat itu aku meninggalkan ponselku begitu saja di atas bangku taman. Sampai akhirnya anak kecil itu harus pulang dan aku pun harus pulang. Sampai di tengah jalan aku sadar bahwa aku melupakan ponselku, lalu aku kembali dan... ponsel itu hilang," Rukia berhenti sejenak, mengambil napas untuk lanjutan ceritanya.

"Saat aku mencari di taman, ada seorang laki-laki dengan senyuman ramah. Dia bilang dia tahu di mana ponselku.."

"Lalu kau diculik?" potong Ichigo santai dan langsung saja Rukia memelototi laki-laki itu.

"Iya, aku diculik dan disekap di gudang. Menggunakan ponselku yang dicurinya, ia menelpon _nii-sama _dan _nee-san_, meminta uang tebusan..."

"Lalu kakakmu memberikan uang tebusan dan kau selamat?" Untuk kesekian kalinya Rukia melotot pada Ichigo yang terus memotong ceritanya.

"Tidak, rupanya anak kecil berambut nanas itu membuntutiku bersama beberapa orang di sekitar sana. Aku berhasil diselamatkan oleh mereka dan tak lama _nii-sama_ datang dengan sebuah kopor kecil. Dan saat itu sang penculik hampir saja dihakimi orang-orang itu. Walaupun sebelah matanya sudah melebam."

"_Nii-sama_ menghentikan mereka dan mengajak penculik itu pulang. Aku yang tidak tahu apa-apa waktu itu hanya mengikuti mereka saja," jelas Rukia.

"Tunggu, kau pergi ke taman itu sendirian? Tanpa pengawal?" Ichigo mencegat, dan Rukia hanya mengangguk polos.

"Aku keluar diam-diam."

"Sampai sekarang apa kau masih berteman dengan si anak rambut nanas?"

"Entahlah, kami tidak pernah bertemu lagi setelah itu."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan penculik itu? Kakakmu melaporkannya ke kantor polisi?" tanya Ichigo tuk kesekian kalinya. Rukia hanya diam, memakan sisa terakhir rotinya, lalu tersedak setelah tertawa ditengah kunyahannya. Cepat-cepat Ichigo memberikan air minum di dekat kotak _bentou_ Rukia, membiarkan gadis itu meminumnya sambil menepuk-nepuk punggung gadis itu.

"Kenapa kau tertawa?" tanya Ichigo bingung. Rukia tak menggubris dan meneruskan tawanya itu.

"Hahaha... hah.. hah... Penculik itu.. hahaha... sekarang... adalah..." Kembali Rukia tertawa lepas, membuat Ichigo mengernyit bingung. "Sekarang dia jadi guru privatku, _bodyguard_ tepatnya," jawab Rukia sambil mengatur napasnya. Ichigo tercengang kaget.

"Bagaimana bisa?" tanya Ichigo keras.

"Dia, Tsukishima-_san_ adalah seorang gelandangan, karena ingin memenuhi kebutuhan hidupnya, dia terpaksa melakukan hal itu –menculikku dan meminta uang tebusan. _Nii-sama_ mengampuninya dan sebagai ganti, dia harus menjadi _bodyguard_-ku. Kebetulan dia adalah mantan guru, jadi dia sering mengajariku." Rukia akhirnya bisa mengatur pernapasannya dan tersenyum manis –sedikit membuat Ichigo merasa _doki-doki_ untuk sesaat.

"Lalu, aku tak berani lagi menggunakan ponsel setelah kejadian itu?" tanya Ichigo lebih lanjut, senyuman di wajah Rukia menghilang.

"Bisa dibilang begitu," kali ini kesan suram diberikan gadis itu. "Tsukishima-_san_ sempat memotret hal-hal aneh menggunakan ponselku, yah... seperti foto hantu yang ia unduh di internet dan itu membuatku trauma, apalagi dia sempat memarahiku saat aku merengek minta dikembalikan," lanjut Rukia. Masih dengan kesan suram.

Ichigo terdiam sejenak, menatap Rukia yang hanya terpaku diam. Lalu, tangan besar laki-laki itu bergerak melingkari leher Rukia dan itu sukses membuat Rukia gelagapan.

"Besok Minggu, kan? Mau menemaniku?" bisik Ichigo. Lagi-lagi laki-laki ini mencari kesempatan, dan semua kesempatan itu selalu ia gunakan sebaik mungkin. Yah, semua kesempatan itu sukses membuat Rukia salah tingkah dan memasak wajahnya.

"Apa maumu?" kesal Rukia malu-malu sambil berusaha menjauhkan lengan besar Ichigo dari lehernya.

"Temani aku membeli ponsel besok," jawab Ichigo santai sambil menempelkan kepalanya pada kepala Rukia. Rukia semakin merasa risih dengan semua tingkah manja Ichigo.

"Untuk siapa?"

"Untukmu!"

.

.

**TBC**

.

Yosh yosh.. ssh... -_- *plak!

Mina-sama, genki desuka? XD

Udah dilanjutin nih... sekarang dah terungkap kenapa Rukia masih belum punya ponsel juga :D haha... apakah kalian puas XD saya harap iya. Chapter selanjutnya mereka jalan2 bareng lagi.. kyaa... XD

Thanks for Reading ^^

Jaa Mata Nee ~(˘⌣˘~)(~˘⌣˘)~

Regards,

Ichiru


	13. April 21st 2013, Phone and Phone Number

**365 Hari, 12 Bulan, 1 Tahun**

**Bleach © Tite Kubo**

**Warning : OOC, Typo(s)?, AU, GaJe, Abal**

**Makasih buat kakak-kakak yang udah review dan baca di chapter sebelumnya.**

**Guest**: makasih dah RnR kakak :) makasih juga buat dukungannya. Aku akan mengambil sisi positifnya aja kok.

_**Don't Like, Don't Read, so…**_

_**Enjoy it!**_

.

.

.

_**Sunda**_**y**, _**April 21**__**st**__** 2013**_

.

#Handphone and Phone Number#

.

Rukia tak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang? Semalaman ia sibuk memilih baju yang akan ia pakai hari ini. Tidak, ini adalah kedua kalinya ia akan berjalan-jalan dengan Ichigo. Ehm... bukan hanya jalan-jalan, ini bisa dibilang sebagai KENCAN.

Oke, tenang adalah pilihan utama yang harus Rukia jalankan. Ichigo bilang laki-laki itu akan menunggu di taman kota Karakura pukul 10 pagi nanti, tapi saking gugupnya, Rukia bangun pukul 6 pagi dan sekarang (pukul 8) sudah siap untuk berangkat.

Supirnya –bodyguard– sudah siap dengan mobil. Jadi, setelah Rukia naik mobil. Tak henti-hentinya dia berdesis malu dengan dandanannya. Tidak ada yang aneh dengannya, ia hanya mengenakan pakaian selutut dan sepatu balet. Dia juga mengenakan jepitan berbentuk _strawberry _untuk merapikan rambutnya, juga sebagai pemanis wajah yang tak mengenakan _make up_ itu.

"_Ojou-sama_, sepertinya Anda senang sekali," sahut Tsukishima. Wajah Rukia memerah seketika, dia bingung untuk menjawab pertanyaan singkat itu. Entah iya atau tidak, yang jelas ia merasakan debaran jantungnya yang tak bisa ditahan kecepatannya.

"A –Aku – ti–tidak ah... cepatlah, Tsukishima-_san_," Rukia menundukkan kepalanya cepat dan menyebunyikan semburat merah yang sukses membuat Tsukishima terkekeh lucu akan tingkah polos majikannya itu.

(...)

(...)

Tsukishima hanya bisa terkekeh melihat tingkah polos Rukia yang sedang berjalan memasuki taman kota Karakura. Ia tak akan pulang sebelum memastikan majikannya itu hilang dari pandangannya dengan selamat. Jujur, bukannya tak mau mengawasi Rukia, tapi gadis mungil itu memintanya untuk tak diawasi hari ini, jadi Tsukishima terpaksa menurut.

...

Rukia dapat melihat Ichigo yang sedang menjadi pusat perhatian di taman ini. Sial, laki-laki berpakaian terlalu menyolok, lihat saja sekitar... gadis-gadis sednag berebutan untuk memotretnya. Cih, pakaian apa itu? Jangan harap Rukia akan mengakui kalau dia terlihat tampan.

Rukia mendekati Ichigo dan membuat gadis-gadis yang berada di sekitarnya mengeluh kesal. Dengan jengkel gadis mungil itu melepas _headphone_ yang menempel di telinga laki-laki itu. Ichigo yang ternyata sudah menyadari keberadaan Rukia masih berkutat pada ponselnya.

"Oi!" jengkel Rukia sambil menarik pipi Ichigo, entah kenapa ia merasa tidak senang dengan hal yang begitu membuat Ichigo betah memegang ponsel itu. Ichigo meringis pelan dan segera memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam saku celananya.

"Sudah kuduga kau akan datang pagi. Makanya aku juga datang pagi." Celetukan itu sukses membuat wajah Rukia merona.

"_Urusai_! Ayo, cepat kita berangkat!" bentak Rukia malu-malu.

"Hm? Kau tidak penasaran kenapa tadi aku mengabaikanmu dan memilih untuk berkutat pada ponselku?" tanya Ichigo. Tubuh Rukia bergidik ngeri. Sialan, apa laki-laki itu bisa membaca pikiran seseorang.

"Tidak." Rukia membuang mukanya yang memerah, berusaha menepis perkataan Ichigo tadi. Ichigo sendiri terus mendekatkan wajahnya dengan dehaman jahil yang menggoda Rukia. Rukia yang merasa urat-urat di kepala mulai timbul segera mendorong tubuh laki-laki itu. "Iya, aku penasaran. Memangnya apa yang kau lakukan? Membuka situs porno, hah?" jengkel Rukia.

Ichigo berdecak mengejek, "Kenapa kau bisa berpikir seperti itu, Rukia? Tadi aku hanya mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun."

"Pada siapa?" Cepat-cepat Rukia membekap mulutnya yang begitu lancang itu.

"Unohana-_sensei_, beliau ulang tahun hari ini. Sudahlah, ayo kita berangkat." Ichigo menyampirkan tangannya di bahu Rukia. Bagaimana dengan Rukia? Gadis itu bahkan tak mau memprotes dengan beban di bahunya. Yang sekarang ia pikirkan adalah kelegaan yang ia rasa ketika tahu ternyata Ichigo hanya mengucapkan ulang tahun pada guru kesehatan sekolahnya.

"Kau tidak menyukai beliau, kan?"

Sentilan menyapa dahi Rukia diiringi senyuman konyol yang seakan mengatakan pada Rukia bahwa, "_Tentu saja tidak, bodoh_!"

(...)

(...)

"Bagaimana kalau ponsel lipat?" tanya Rukia pada Ichigo. Ichigo melayangkan tanda silang menggunakan kedua tangannya ketika melihat Rukia menunjuk-nunjuk sebuah ponsel lipat di etalase. Dengan jengkel Rukia mengembungkan pipinya dan menukikkan matanya pada Ichigo.

"Terlalu norak!"

"Kalau yang itu? Yang bentuknya seperti hamburger?" tanya Rukia lagi sambil menunjuk ponsel yang ia maksud.

"Hm... yang mirip dengan Inoue?" Lagi, Rukia merasa tak senang ketika Ichigo menyangkut pautkan wanita lain dalam pembicaraan mereka. "Berhenti cemburu, _chibi_. Inoue sering menunjukkan ponselnya pada Tatsuki ketika mereka kelas 3 SMP. Jangan tanya macam-macam mengenai masa SMP-ku," sahut Ichigo mengintrupsi pikiran Rukia.

Rukia tersentak pelan dan menukikkan kedua alisnya tajam, ia menatap Ichigo kesal lalu berujar pelan, "Si-siapa yang peduli!?"

"Kau." Cepat-cepat Rukia menendang tulang kering Ichigo ketika laki-laki itu berceletuk tanpa ekspresi. Sekarang, ia tengah meringis kesakitan sambil mengelus kakinya sakit dan menatap Rukia ngambek.

"Lalu, ponsel mana yang pas untukku?" tanya Rukia lagi. Detik berikutnya, Rukia merasakan sesuatu yang berat telah bertengger di bahunya. Sebuah bisikan menggelitik telinga saat itu juga.

"Ponsel layar sentuh itu bagus untukmu," sahut Ichigo. Untuk kesekian kalinya wajah Rukia memerah dengan jumlah degupan jantung yang terus bertambah ketika Ichigo meletakkan kepalanya di bahu kanannya dan berujar di telinga gadis itu.

"Ba–baiklah," jawab Rukia asal. Ichigo segera memanggil salah satu penjaga dan menunjuk pada ponsel yang ia maksud.

"Baiklah. Terima kasih ingin membelinya, sebagai hadiah karena ini adalah ponsel baru dan yang membelinya adalah pasangan, kami memberikan _strap_ untuk kalian," katanya ramah. Ichigo dan Rukia hanya terdiam mendengar kalimat itu, bahkan wajah Ichigo sedikit merona senang mendengar kalimat itu.

"Terima kasih," jawab Ichigo sambil tersenyum senang.

"Kami bukan pasang– hmph–" tiba-tiba mulut Rukia langsung dibekap oleh Ichigo dari belakang. Rukia hanya bisa berusaha melepaskan bekapan dan pelukan Ichigo.

(...)

"_Strap_-nya lucu," kata Rukia senang sambil meletakkan dua buah gantungan kunci di depan wajahnya. Sepasang _strap_ berbentuk kelinci, yang satunya memakai dasi di leher dan satunya memakai pita di telinga.

"Untukku satu," celetuk Ichigo sambil menarik salah satu _strap_, beruntung sekali ia mendapatkan kelinci berdasi.

"Eh~?" sahut Rukia manja. Ichigo menekan hidung Rukia.

"Kakak itu bilang untuk kita, bukan untukmu. Lagipula, berterima kasihlah padaku karena aku sudah membelikan _pengaman_ _plastik_ berbentuk telinga kelinci itu untukmu," kata Ichigo jengkel. Rukia hanya melenguh pelan sambil menjauhkan jari dan wajah Ichigo dari wajahnya.

"Iya-iya, aku tahu," ambek Rukia. "Ta –tapi, Ichigo... ba-bagaimana cara menggunakannya?" lanjut Rukia kikuk. Ichigo menghela napas malas, ia melihat ke sekelilingnya, taman lumayan ramai tapi untunglah gadis itu tidak berbicara terlalu besar. Bisa-bisa Ichigo malu karena gadis kaya ini ternyata gaptek.

"Tekan tombol kecil di sebelahnya untuk mengaktifkannya, lalu geser layarnya untuk membuka kunci," kata Ichigo. Rukia menurut dengan kikuk.

"E-etto... apa yang harus kuisi di ponsel ini?" tanya Rukia lagi. Sekali lagi, Ichigo menghela napas bosan.

"Sebelumnya aku tanya, apa kau tak merasa perasaan aneh... mengenai... traumamu itu?" sahut Ichigo sambil berkacak pinggan dan menghentikan langkahnya.

Rukia tanpa menoleh dan tetap berkutat pada ponsel (yang tak ia ketahui cara pakainya) membalas ucapan Ichigo, "Ya, tidak masalah. Kurasa aku hanya mengarang saja mengenai kata 'trauma' itu." Jawaban santai itu membuat Ichigo ingin sekali memukul kepala gadis itu.

"Kalau begitu isi dengan nomor ponselku saja," ujar Ichigo sambil mengacak rambutnya.

"Ca-cara..." Ketika Rukia menolehkan kepalanya untuk melihat Ichigo, tiba-tiba ia menghentikan kalimatnya saat tahu Ichigo tak ada lagi di sampingnya dan justru ada di belakang tubuhnya. Laki-laki itu menempelkan tubuhnya pada punggung Rukia dan tangan besar laki-laki itu telah menangkup kedua pergelangan tangan Rukia yang sedang memegang ponsel dari belakang.

"I–Ichi?" kata Rukia malu-malu. Sambil menolehkan kepalanya pada wajah Ichigo yang ada di atasnya.

"Lihat layar ponselnya," sahut Ichigo sambil menempelkan dagunya pada puncak kepala Rukia. Rukia hanya diam memandangi ponselnya, membiarkan wajahnya merona dan jantungnya terus berdetak semakin cepat.

Ucapan Ichigo yang terasa menggelitik telinganya tak dapat Rukia pahami. Yang jelas jemari laki-laki itu tengah menuntun jari-jarinya untuk menekan tombol-tombol pada layar ponselnya. Dan ketikan sederet nomor telah terpampang di layar itu, sebuah senyuman mengembang di wajah Rukia.

"Itu nomorku, nanti malam kau kirim aku pesan supaya aku tahu nomormu," sahut Ichigo sambil menurunkan tangannya, tapi laki-laki itu sama sekali tak berniat untuk menjauhkan tubuhnya dari tubuh Rukia.

"Kenapa tidak sekarang saja?" tanya Rukia sambil memiringkan kepalanya dan melirik Ichigo. Ichigo menatap wajah Rukia yang wajahnya memerah.

"Karena aku ingin Rukia yang memulainya." Sebuah pelukan dari belakang tubuh membuat wajah Rukia ingin meledak saking panasnya.

.

.

**TBC**

**.**

**Pojok tangisan Ichi:**

_Senpai-tachi, genki desuka_? ^^

Chapter ini dah Ichi selesin dan gomen kalo pendek yah. Soalnya fic ini emg diisi dengan chapter pendek. Buat kakak-kakak yg baru baca semoga menikmati, buat kakak-kakak pembaca lama semoga menikmati juga *lukirakue?* spesial thanks untuk reviewer, follower dan bahkan kakak-kakak yg rela ngefave. Arigatou gozaimasu...

Tunggu chapter selanjutnya yah ^^

Salam,

Ichi


	14. April 22nd 2013, Flowers and Wallpaper

**365 Hari, 12 Bulan, 1 Tahun**

**Disclaimer : Bleach © Tite Kubo**

**Warning : OOC, Typo(s)?, AU, GaJe, Abal**

* * *

**yg pake akun sudah saya balas**

* * *

**.**

**A-Chan o:** makasih sudah mereview kakak ^^ makasih juga atas pemberitahuannya, lain kali saya akan lebih hati2

**Darries: **makasih sudah mereview kakak ^^ iyah, itu hp yg pernah jadi cover buat Rukia :3 mudahkan membayangkannya. Wwkwkkw... aku juga mau dibeliin XD pura2 gaptek aja jadi bisa dibeliin =v=d pesannya begitu XD bagus! Ini udah diupdate :3 makasih semangatnya kak :)

**Ichigo: **makasih sudah mereview kakak ^^ wah... sibuk sekali keknya :) senengnya mau nyempetin baca fic buatan saya ^^ jangan panggil senpai dong, panggil 'Saya' aja :3 dan memang benar, Ichi selalu mencari kesempatan

* * *

**.**

_**Don't Like, Don't Read, so…**_

_**Enjoy it!**_

.

.

.

**_Monday_**

**_April 22_****_nd_****_ 2013_**

.

#Flowers and Wallpaper#

.

.

Hari ini cerah. Matahari bersinar terang dan angin musim semi sungguh menyejukkan. Tapi, yah... tentu saja itu tidak terlalu menguntungkan bagi Rukia. Angin akan menerbangkan serbuk bunga dan serbuk bunga itu akan membuatnya bersin-bersin. Oh... sungguh sangat disayangkan, Rukia sebenarnya menyukai bunga.

Rukia menghela napas pelan. Sungguh membosankan, hari ini... terlalu damai. Oh... ini pertama kalinya Rukia mengharapkan si _baka orenji_ itu datang dan membuat kegaduhan.

"Kuchiki-_san_." Rukia menoleh ketika sebuah suara lembut memanggilnya dan mendapati seorang gadis berbadan sintal dengan surai senja berjalan mendekatinya. Ah... warna itu hampir sama dengan warna si _baka_ yang Rukia harap segera datang.

"Ah... ada apa, Inoue?" tanya Rukia sambil tersenyum lembut.

"Mau pergi ke kantin?" sahut Inoue. Rukia tersenyum simpul, lalu memiringkan kepalanya sedikit.

"Maaf, Inoue," sesal Rukia. Inoue tersenyum.

"Oh... tak apa. Kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu ya," sahut Inoue. Rukia kembali tersenyum simpul dan membiarkan Inoue menjauh.

"Hah..." Entah sudah berapa kali Rukia menghela napas bosan. Rukia bertopang dagu, menatap ke luar jendela di mana puluhan kelopak bungan melayang diterbangkan angin. Untunglah karena saran dari Ichigo, perasaan aneh saat ia terkena alergi itu sedikit berkurang. Setidaknya, saat bertemu orang dia tak lagi bersin.

Rukia beranjak dari tempat duduknya, lalu berjalan keluar kelas. Bosan.

Rukia hanya bisa mendesah malas saat fans-fans gilanya lagi-lagi memotretnya diam-diam. Terserahlah, tak ada ruginya juga bagi Rukia. Mereka hanya memotret, mencetaknya dan memajangnya di kamar masing-masing. Oke, mungkin akan beda jika mereka menguntit Rukia dan menculik Rukia, lalu menjadikannya model untuk seharian penuh dan fotonya hanya dipajang di toilet.

"Rukia!" Rukia menoleh, senyuman mengembang di bibirnya, akhirnya orang itu datang.

"Ada apa, Ichigo?" tanya Rukia. Ada nada senang dalam perkataannya.

"Kau mau ke mana?" tanya Ichigo sambil merangkul pundak Rukia. Sambil tersenyum Rukia mencubit perut laki-laki itu dan dengan paksa menjauhkan lengan Ichigo dari bahunya. Ichigo hanya bisa meringis dan mengaduh sambil menatap Rukia jengkel.

"Aku juga tidak tahu, punya saran?" sahut Rukia.

"Hum..." Ichigo berpikir sejenak. Ia meletakkan tangan kirinya di pipinya, sedang tangan kanannya sejajar di dada.

"Aku tidak tahu. Hah... bagaimana kalau kita pergi ke klub pecinta alam?" sahut Ichigo sambil menarik tangan Rukia. Rukia menurut.

"Memangnya ada apa? Bukankan anggota klub pecinta alam sedang ada kegiatan di luar?" tanya Rukia sambil menyamakan langkahnya dengan Ichigo. Rukia berpindah dari belakang ke samping Ichigo.

"Hehe... kemarin mereka meminta bantuan dariku. Mereka minta tolong untuk menanam bibit bunga lavender dan lili di taman belakang sekolah," kata Ichigo. Rukia hanya ber-'oh' ria. Lumayan bukan, untuk mengisi kebosanan harinya yang damai ini. Tapi, Rukia sedikit bingung. Laki-laki itu tahu ia alergi, kenapa dengan santai mengajak menanam bunga?

* * *

"Kau bawa kunci ruangannya?" tanya Rukia saat mereka sudah berada di depan pintu klub. Ichigo hanya diam dan merogoh saku celananya.

"Kurasa," jawabnya santai. Hampir saja Rukia melayangkan tinjunya pada Ichigo kalau saja anak itu tidak mengeluarkan sebuah kunci dari sakunya.

"Aku bawa, _midget_," kesal Ichigo sambil membuka pintu ruangan –tentunya setelah memutar kunci.

"Yap... sekarang kau ambil barang-barang untuk menanamnya, aku akan mengumpulkan bibit yang ada di luar," kata Ichigo. Rukia mengangguk patuh, lalu berjalan masuk ke dalam ruangan.

Di dalam, Rukia sempat takjub akan meriahnya ruangan itu. Ada banyak poster bertemakan lingkungan. Beberapa tumpuk kertas yang Rukia yakini berisi hal-hal berhubungan dengan lingkungan. Tentu saja, sesuai dengan nama klubnya, pecinta alam.

"Rukia... sudah kau ambil?" sahut Ichigo dari luar, menyadarkan Rukia yang masih melamun mengagumi ruangan itu.

"Ah... belum, tunggu dulu." Rukia bergegas mencari barang-barang yang ia inginkan. Sekop, sarung tangan, dan _sprayer_. Setelah mengumpulkan semua itu sebanyak sepasang, Rukia langsung berlari keluar.

"Baiklah... ayo kita tanam!" kata Ichigo bersemangat. Rukia tersenyum melihat tawa renyah Ichigo.

"Ayo!" Rukia berteriak tak kalah girang.

"Semangat sekali," Ichigo menatap Rukia dan gadis itu hanya tersenyum lebar. Ah... menggodanya pun rasanya percuma, gadis ini seharian akan terus tersenyum.

"Baiklah... bagaimana kalau kita menanamnya di sana." Rukia menunjuk ke arah sebuah bangku. Ichigo tersenyum, lalu ia berjalan ke arah yang Rukia tunjuk sambil membawa 2 pot bunga di tangannya.

"Kau tidak bersin-bersin, kan? Kurasa hidungmu sudah mulai terbiasa dengan musim semi," timpal Ichigo.

"Ha... Hachi..." Panjang umur. Baru saja kata _bersin _disebutkan, gadis ini sudah bersin.

"Tak apa kau tidak mengenakan masker?"

"Hehe... tak apa, supaya lebih terbiasa," jawab Rukia polos. Ichigo hanya memainkan alisnya. Sebenarnya ia ingin menegur, tapi tak apalah... gadis ini memang inginnya seperti itu.

* * *

Rukia begitu serius menggali tanah. Ternyata, sulit baginya untuk menggali tanah keras itu.

"Arrrgghhh..." Rukai berteriak frustasi.

Brussh...

Mata Rukia terbelalak saat ia melihat tanah di depannya disirami seseorang dengan air.

"Jangan bodoh. Sirami tanah itu dengan air dan kau akan mudah menggalinya," kata Ichigo datar. Ichigo lalu terduduk di sebelah Rukia, lalu dengan santai menggali tanah itu.

"Ugh..." Rukia mendumel. Ia mengembungkan pipinya. Wajahnya perlahan memerah. Malu karena diejek seperti itu oleh Ichigo.

"Jangan mendumel seperti itu. Dasar jelek." Rukia terdiam saat Ichigo dengan jahil mencolek pipinya. Sialnya, sarung tangan Ichigo itu sudah kotor oleh tanah basah dan membuat pipinya ikut kotor.

"Sialan," kesal Rukia. dengan kasar Rukia meraup tanah di depannya, lalu melemparkan gumpalan tanah itu ke wajah Ichigo. _Well_, tak perlu berpanjang lebar lagi bukan? Sudah bisa ditebak apa yang akan dua anak ini lakukan. Mereka saling melempar tanah kotor. Menyiram dengan air menggunakan _sprayer_. Saling tertawa dan menertawakan wajah di hadapan mereka.

"Kau jelek sekali," tawa Rukia.

"Berkacalah lebih dahulu," sindir Ichigo.

"Baiklah... baiklah... sekarang aku ingin menanam lavender ini. Kau diam dan lihat saja," Rukia menghentikan canda tawa itu. Lalu mengambil pot bunga di sebelah Ichigo.

Rukia tampak serius mengurus satu tanaman itu, dan senyuman senang tak hilang dari bibirnya. Melihat senyum itu, Ichigo pun ikut-ikutan tersenyum.

Ichigo melepas sarung tangan kotornya, lalu dengan jahil merogoh saku celananya. Ia mengeluarkan ponsel flipnya. Pengaturan kameralah yang pertama ia buka. Sekali dua kali ia memotret Rukia yang masih sibuk dengan tanaman itu. Bahkan senyuman tak lepas di bibirnya saat Rukia dengan susah payah menekan tanah untuk meratakannya, lalu mengelap bekas air dan keringat di pipinya dengan bahunya.

Bagus. Sebentar lagi, gadis ini akan selesai mengurusi tanaman itu.

"Ichigo, sudah selesai," kata Rukia girang sambil melayangkan huruf 'v' di jarinya dan berbalik menatap Ichigo, ia memamerkan gigi-gigi putihnya dan matanya tertutup senang, walaupun wajahnya kotor oleh tanah, tapi senyumannya itu sudah cukup membuatnya bersinar. Disaat yang bersamaan, Ichigo hanya bisa terdiam sambil menekan tombol di ponselnya.

"Sial," gumam Ichigo sambil menunduk dan menyembunyikan ponselnya.

"He? Ada apa, Ichigo?" tanya Rukia kikuk. Ichigo membuang mukanya yang perlahan memerah.

"Tidak... tidak apa-apa," gumam Ichigo sambil menggelengkan kepalanya, membuat Rukia hanya bisa diam sambil mengernyit bingung. _Dia manis sekali_, jerit Ichigo dalam hati.

"Ada apa dengan ponselmu?" kata Rukia sambil menarik tangan Ichigo. Menyadari hal itu, langsung saja ia menepis tangan Rukia.

"Jangan dilihat," bantah Ichigo tegas. Rukia mengembungkan pipinya, membuat wajah Ichigo sekarang sudah benar-benar memerah. Sial, gadis ini manis sekali.

"Pelit," sahut Rukia. Ichigo tak menggubris. Ia malah sibuk dengan ponselnya.

Pengaturan Jadikan foto sebagai... WALLPAPER

Dan senyuman pun tak hilang dari wajah Ichigo.

.

.

TBC

.

(A/N)

Mina-sama, Genki desuka?

Hu... (~*o*)~ (waving) chapter ini selesai. Bagaimanakah? Apakah sudah manis? Huahahahaha... XD

Terima kasih untuk yang menikmati, maaf untuk yang tidak menikmati.

Terima kasih telah membaca. Sampai jumpa di chapter depan ^^

Jaa Matta Nee~ XD

Oyasuminasai


End file.
